Götterdämmerung
by LoneTaker
Summary: The end of the reign of Gods is now upon the horizon. The Demons and Angels of the past have now risen from their spatial graves to rekindle the flames of a calamity long gone once more... Destruction or resurrection? Just what will be the color of the next sun rising? Will there be anyone left alive after this sleepless night?
1. Deployment 1: Fly! Gundam!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans.**

**This fanfiction is an AU fic that branches off from episode 42 of the canon anime.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

**Deployment 1: Fly! Gundam!**

* * *

"What do you mean pull back, Lord Elion?" Iok spoke to the comms.

_"Teiwaz and I've just made an agreement."_ Rustal Elion stated bluntly. _"They turn a blind eye on what we've did to them and the Hammerhead, and in turn we don't intervene with them ever again."_

"B-But sir!" The commander stuttered out. "The-They're criminals! We shouldn't collaborate with them!"

_"Iok."_ The Lord _snarled_ out. _"Teiwaz and I've made a peaceful agreement so that we can avoid a unnecessary conflict that'll come out of our pocket for the possible damages, including your little revenge scheme against those Tekkadan kids. And yes, I've heard already and I'm not pleased in the slightest. So unless you've got gunk in your ears and a brick between them, allow me to make myself clear."_

Iok gulps in his superior officer's tone.

_"Pull. Back. Now."_

The scion of the Kujan family looks at his staff for answers.

Not one speaks.

"... Yes sir." Iok moped.

_"Return to Gladheimr 1 by 1500 hours."_ The comms then cut off.

"All ships." Iok commands. "Prepare to return to base-"

The ship's interior rumbles upon being hit by _something_.

"What the hell was that!?" Iok cried out. "All units, status report!"

"Commander..." One of the helmsmen then points toward _something_ out of the window.

In from of Iok's _Skipjack-class_ flagship, there was a ship _three times bigger_ than it. It's hulls are dyed with the colors of black and red distributed all over it, and on its side was emblazoned with a symbol of a cross with forked tips with a circle that carries an "X" but it's tips jagged out towards a clockwise direction.

"Commander Iok!" One of the comms officer spoke out. "We're getting an unknown transmission from the unidentified-"

"JUST PUT IT THROUGH!" The scion yelled out.

The speakers around the command deck buzz in a static.

Right before the words became clear as spring water.

_"GOOD EVENING YOU GJALLARHORN PIECES OF SHIT!"_ The voice cried out from the comms._ "This is the captain of the Yamato speaking, and I'm happy to announce the fact that what you and your fleet have experienced was a warning shot! So here are my demands-"_

"TO HELL WITH THAT!" Iok snatched the comms from the operator's hands. "JUST WHY DO WE OF THE ARIANRHOD FLEET MUST COMPLY WITH A PIRATE'S DEMANDS!?"

_"I'd really love to tell you..."_ The voice behind the comms then trails off. _"But judging from the crest upon your flagship, I'm assuming that I'm currently speaking to Lord Kujan himself, am I correct?"_

"THAT'S RIGHT!" The scion roared out. "AND IF YOU DO NOT EXPLAIN YOURSELVES RIGHT NOW, THEN I HAVE THE AUTHORITY TO GIVE THE ORDER TO SHOOT YOU AND YOUR SHIP DOWN RIGHT WHERE IT STANDS!"

_"... You do realize that my ship is literally three-times bigger than yours, right?"_

"AND THERE'S ONLY ONE OF YOU COMPARED TO OUR SEVEN!" Iok then gestures his hand toward the ship outside. "ATTENTION ALL CREW MEMBERS! THE UNIDENTIFIED SHIP HAS BEEN CONFIRMED TO BE A HOSTILE! I REPEAT! THE UNIDENTIFIED SHIP IS A HOSTILE! ALL UNITS PREPARE TO ENGAGE IN COMBAT-"

_"Yeah yeah. Heard ya', hotshot."_ The voice behind the comms spoke out. _"You wanna fight so bad?"_

"Lord Kujan!" One of the officers cried out. "Ahab waves detected!"

"How many?"

"... Just_ one_, sir."

The scion then bursts out into a fit of laughter. "PRICELESS! YOU THINK ONLY ONE MOBILE SUIT IS ENOUGH TO TAKE OUT SEVEN FLEET-"

One of the adjacent ships _explode_ into a bright purple haze.

_"Then here ya' go. Try not to die too quickly, ya' hear?"_ The voice behind the comms then cut communications.

"..." The scion stood there with his jaw hanging out.

The comms flare up again.

_"Oh and P.S., you might wanna read the name of the UMS, buddy." _The voice spoke out.

Iok then dashes toward the radar, with the sole enemy Mobile Suit on it, with a label that reads the following:

**ASW-G-36 _Gundam Stolas_**

Iok then sees a _blue comet_ streaking across space, and flying-nay.

**_Soaring._**

Soaring towards the _other ships_ in his fleet.

"Commander."

Iok watches in _horror_ as _another_ ship with his beloved men in it _explode_ right in front of him.

"COMMANDER!"

Iok is then pulled out of his funk.

"Commander."

Iok then looks at his officer's steely gaze, brimming with determination and a stalwart sense of duty.

"Your orders."

Iok then slaps himself back together. "Prepare to sortie _all_ Mobile Suits."

"Yes sir." The officer then heads down to the hanger, with his custom Schwalbe Graze waiting for him.

The officer gets into his suit, he sees the cockpit opening from the hanger, the officer jumps up towards it thanks to the hanger's zero gravity, and seats himself in as the others do the same in their own Mobile Suits.

The intercom inside his cockpit then light up, with the the monitors showing the outside world through the cameras.

_"Attention all crew members!"_ Iok's voice echoed throughout the halls of the Skipjack. _"Bridge has confirmed one hostile ship and one Gundam-type Mobile Suit that has just recently sunk two of our ships. Your orders are simple."_

The officer then puts on his helmet right after he kisses the silver locket with the picture of his lover in it right before he closes it.

_"KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH AT ALL COSTS, UNDERSTOOD!?"_

The officer then gives a salute to his superior officer right before he launches.

"This is 2nd Lieutenant Jaeger Lobos in the Schwalbe Graze Raubvogel."

The officer then tightens his grip on the controls.

"Launching!"

The catapult beneath the Mobile Suit's feet then speeds off towards the open space.

The Schwalbe Graze was flying in the vast emptiness of space, with several other Grazes by him.

"Alright men." Lobos spoke through his comms. "Maintain formation, and whatever you do, do not engage the enemy alone-"

"FOR LORD IOK!" One of the suits break formation upon seeing the azure streak.

"Sargent Ricos! NO!"

Too late.

Ricos's Graze immediately explodes into a purple haze.

"It's too fast 2nd Lieutenant!" One of the Mobile Suit pilots yelled thorough the comms.

"Everyone, maintain formation!" Jaeger ordered. "And whatever you do, don't let that bastard get away-"

Another Graze explodes.

"2nd Lieutenant Lobos!" One of the pilots cried out. "I've got visual!"

"Send it through!" On the pilot's intercom, it showed a blurry image of what it looks like an aircraft that was seen used during pre-Post-Disaster century.

_"Whatever the hell that is, it's fast."_ His thoughts raced as he tries to look for this phantom. "In fact, it's a little _too_ fast. Either that thing is somehow being _remote-controlled_ or the pilot is somehow _not_ dead from the excess g-force. Either way, can't get carele-"

"COMMAN-" Another Graze explodes next to him.

He then sees a face of a Gundam blur past him.

"OVER THERE!" Jaeger's Mobile Suit then fires out both of its Wire Claws and latches onto the Gundam.

The Mobile Suit is then yanked along with the Gundam, violently torquing the Graze pilot's head to the back of his cockpit.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!" His muscles tensed out as the speed continually increases.

Jaeger's eyes then begin to become blurry from the excess speed. His blood in his veins are now _all_ rushing towards his head.

"Not yet..." His grip on the controls tightened as he begins to nosebleed.

He then reels his Wire Claws _closer_ to the Gundam.

"NOT YET!" The Schwalbe Graze Raubvogel's signiture weapons, the feet-stored Hunter's Edge derived from Colonel Vidar's Gundam Vidar, flips out of its toes and kicks its blades toward the Gundam.

"YOU'RE MINE!"

The blades then strike the Gundam.

Jaeger is then thrusted toward the front of his cockpit after the Gundam halts _instantly_, colliding his Mobile Suit to the Gundam.

"... I did it..." The pilot wheezed out in relief. His hand then squeezes the locket around his neck. "...I stop-"

Something then penetrates the Graze's cockpit behind the pilot, stabbing through his back and out of his chest, and opening the locket in front of him.

The Gundam reveals it's true form.

From its facade as a fighter, it was a Gundam with a purely white and blue color scheme, a pair of folded-up wings that looked similar to the Graze's Booster Units, but streamlined for maximum aerodynamics, its white-armored arms were coiled around the Graze's torso, holding a combat knife stabbed through the Mobile Suit's back, its legs were covered with thrusters venting out towards its ankles, and its head was crowned with a golden double V-fin centered with a red tab over its sharp pale-green eyes.

The Gundam then pulls out the blood-tipped knife and twirls it back into its wrist-mounted storage.

"2ND LIEUTENANT!" All other Grazes then charge toward the Gundam guns blazing.

The Gundam then kicks the downed Mobile Suit towards the gunfire, causing it to explode into a magenta haze, obscuring the Gundam.

"SHIT! WE LOST HIM!" One of the pilots cursed.

"EVERYONE! STAY IN FORMATION!" The other pilot barked out from the comms. "WE CAN'T LET IT PICK US OFF ONE BY ONE-"

The Gundam's knife is then inserted through the Graze's Head Sphere Sensor. The intercoms inside the Mobile Suit's cockpit go black.

"Shit. Shit. Shit!" The pilot then pulls out an emergency kit that consists of a radio, a penlight, and a 9mm pistol.

Before the pilot can reach for the radio, the whole cockpit shakes violently.

Outside, Gundam Stolas catches the disabled Graze by its "nose", taking the poor bastard for the ride of what was going to be the last moments of the pilot's life, going well over _2,000 mph_.

The _only_ thing left inside the Graze's cockpit was the pilot's helmet full of _blood_ and his whole body now contorted into a heap of mangled limbs.

"SHIT! IT'S TOO FAST!" The Grazes fired their 120mm Rifles at the blue blur in vain. The blue blur then flies toward one of the ships behind the Grazes.

"COMMANDER!" The comms roared out. "THE GUNDAM BROKE THROUGH THE LINES!"

"ALL SHIPS! FIRE ALL GUNS AT WILL! ALL SHIPS GO INTO BATTLE MODE AND SORTIE ALL REMAINING MOBILE SUITS!" Iok barked out his orders to the remaining ships.

The flagship's main bridge then withdraws into its cloister.

Guns from the ships and Mobile Suits alike fired out their munitions at will.

The Gundam in its fighter form dodged all of them with ease as it then transitions into its Mobile Suit form, and pulls out two 90mm Uzis, shooting the Grazes down with deadly precision.

Stolas then reverts back to its fighter form, flying towards the Skipjack's now-exposed hanger.

"WHAT THE-"

Those were the last words spoken from the pilot's comms as the Graze explodes inside of its hanger, taking all other Grazes and the whole ship it was on with it.

Three Skipjacks down, about four remain at the mercy of this Gundam.

"... Another Skipjack down, Lord Iok." The comms officer stated.

Iok was trembling in his seat, horrified at the carnage that one_ measly_ Mobile Suit was causing. The screen shows the Gundam wasting the Grazes left and right as speeds toward another Skipjack.

No matter what orders Iok gives out, no matter how talented his men are, no matter how advanced his fleet's Mobile Suits were, no matter how much the Arianhrod outnumbered the enemy, it didn't change the fact that Iok still sees that the Gundam was still flying around and another Skipjack explodes on the big screen.

"COMMANDER!" The comms officer to Iok's right yelled out. "OVER 59% OF OUR FORCES ARE NO LONGER ACTIVE! WE'RE TAKING TOO MUCH HEAT! WE NEED TO PULL BACK AT ONCE!"

Iok grits his teeth upon the decision that he was faced with. Either break his family's creed of never running away in order to save his men's lives, or uphold the creed and watch his men die like cattle.

"Commander..."

Iok's eyes then begin to blur from the mounting pressure of his position.

"Commander..."

Iok's breathing becomes uneasy as his heart rate begins to increase and cold sweat pours down from his cheeks.

"COMMANDER!"

Iok snaps out of his panic.

The Kujan scion turns toward his officer.

"Your orders."

Iok gulps down his remaining fears down to his throat.

"Order all remaining ships and Mobile Suits to retreat."

"Yes sir." The officer then goes back to his assigned comms to relay the orders to other ships.

The remaining Skipjacks then begins to turn around towards their course of retreat.

_"Aww. Getting cold feet already?"_ The voice behind the comms _mocked_ Iok.

A rumbling sound of an explosion was heard through the flagship's thick hulls.

_"Then let me turn up the heat then."_

"LORD IOK! ANOTHER AHAB REACTION READING!" One of the comms officers cried out. "IT'S ANOTHER GUNDAM TYPE!"

Another Gundam.

Iok resists pissing himself when he sees the next UMS's (Unidentified Mobile Suit) designation name.

**ASW-G-68 _Gundam Belial_**

Outside, the red-and-black Gundam with _monstrous-looking_ clawed arms and feet, pulls out its hand from hull of the destroyed Skipjack. It's narrow V-finned head then turns to see a squadron of Grazes approaching it, in hopes of slowing this new Gundam's advance and buy time for the ships to retreat.

"FOR LOR IOK!" The Grazes then begin to fire their guns towards the hellion of a Gundam.

The 120mm rounds from their rifles simply bounce off its obsidian armor, not even chipping its paint job.

"ALL UNITS, PULL BACK-" Before the platoon leader can finish his order, one Graze breaks formation and charges toward the lone Gundam with its 9.8m Battle Axe in hand.

"FOR LORD IOK-"

Belial's whole arm then fires out with a wire attached to its rear, grasping the Graze's cockpit, digging its red claws into it.

The tips of the claws then open up to reveal small vents.

"What the-" The pilot is then set upon by multiple jets of _fire_ from the claw's vents.

"HELP ME! GET ME OUT OF HERE! IT BURNS! IT BU-"

Those were the last words of the pilot as his face behind his helmet's visor was frozen with pain and fear, right before his Graze explodes into a ball of fire.

The cabled clawed arm the retracts back to the Gundam that it came from.

The Gundam's blood-red eyes then shine toward the remaining Grazes like a starved predator.

"SCATTER!" The Grazes then all fly into different directions in hopes of losing the deranged-looking Gundam.

The Gundam then simply fires all of its arms and legs towards the remaining Grazes, with each of its claws digging into their cockpits.

Fire then floods the cockpits, turning each Mobile Suit in Belial's grasp into a_ furnace_ of a _Devil's_ personal make.

All five Grazes are now decimated. And on the Gjallarhorn's side about a few squadrons of Grazes remain, with only two Skipjacks remaining operational.

The two errant Gundams then fly towards the fleeing ships.

"ALL SHIPS! COVER FIRE!" The scion yelled over the ship's comms.

The cannons of the remaining ships turn toward the two Gundams begins to unload all of its munitions.

Belial then shoots out one of its arms, grabbing the Graze by its ankle.

"G-GET AWAY!" The pilot shrieked as he then tries to hack off the clawed arm with its axe, but to no avail.

The hellion Gundam then reels itself towards the struggling Graze, winding back its other arm, right before Belial delivers a massive punch to the Graze's face, knocking the whole head sensor off of the whole Mobile Suit. The two Mobile Suits breach the hanger, cramping the already-small space of the whole area, crashing through platforms and equipment by its mere bulk, and sending pilots, mechanics, and still-manned Mobile Suits into disarray.

Belial simply points its bladed fingers and spews out jets of flame onto the human crew members scorching them into charred silhouettes of their former selves.

One of the Grazes in the hanger detaches its rifle barrel from its 120mm, converting the gun into its close-combatant form.

"YOUR ASS IS MINE!" The pilot yelled out as he aimed his short-barreled rifle towards the Gundam.

The trigger is pulled, firing out its rounds.

The Gundam simply lifts up the Graze as a makeshift shield. Once its purpose has been served, the Gundam shoves the downed Graze towards its brethren behind it, sending them both crashing into the hanger's walls.

Belial then plunges both of its bladed arms into both of the Grazes's cockpits, right before setting them on fire, killing the two dead.

The Gundam then turns toward the closing hatches of the hanger.

"YOU HAVE NOWHERE TO RUN, YOU BASTARD!" The intercoms in the hanger roared out. "IF WE OF THE ARIANHROD FLEET ARE TO DIE, THEN WE'LL SIMPLY TAKE YOU DOWN WITH US-"

Before then voice can finish its message, the Gundam's claws then begin to_ glow_ in a shade of bright blue, with lines of heat radiating out of it.

Gundam Belial then _digs_ through the closing hatch doors, prying them back open like a shelled oyster.

The Gundam then gives the camera in the hanger the middle finger right before it takes off, leaving behind the exploding ship to its fate.

"Lord Iok..." One of the comms officer in the flagship muttered out. "... We lost our last of our main fleets."

Iok grits his teeth so hard that if he grits it any harder, they'll break on their own.

"... Do not stop the retreat." Iok heaved out from his tears. "I'm not letting any more of my men die all because my grief." Iok then springs from his commander's seat.

"MAXIMUM PROPULSION! WE'RE ALL GOING BACK HOME ALIVE-"

A thundering rumble shakes the whole main bridge.

"STATUS REPORT!"

"GUNDAM BELIAL HAS LANDED ON TOP OF US!"

"SHAKE IT OFF-"

Sharp digits then burst through the ceiling, impaling the comms officer in front of Iok, and another claw nearly grazing the Kujan scion's left cheek as the whole bridge goes pitch-black, sans the still-active monitors.

The comms then flare to life.

_"You know."_ The voice spoke out in its signature mocking tone._ "I would say a snappy one-liner to make your inevitable death even more humiliating, but fuck it."_

"Lord Iok." The other comms officer spoke out. "Another Ahab reading."

"Where's it at?" Iok heaved out from his seat.

"..."

"Well?" Iok grows impatient. "Where is it!?"

"... Behind us."

"How big is it?"

"... _Three times bigger_ than our whole ship."

"... Is it the _Yamato_?"

"... It's better it you see it for yourself, Lord Iok."

The Kujan scion then approaches the monitor, right before his eyeballs almost escapes from their sockets from how big they opened up.

The _Yamato_ wasn't a ship.

**ARG-MA-****G5-24 _Metatron_**

But a _Mobile Armor_ in guise of a ship.

_"I'll just settle for seeing you piss yourself again."_ The comms then cut off as the vents on the digits open up.

"So you plan to burn us all to death then!?" Iok puts on a brave face. "Then co-"

_"Nah, too easy."_

The vents then spew out anything _but_ fire.

_"You can all suffocate to death instead."_

The dizzying scent of gas then begins to fill the whole room.

The officers and their commander begins to choke in this hellish air, some of them slowly reached for their guns and aims it towards themselves, hoping for a painless death.

The gun fires, lighting the air itself on fire, causing the whole command bridge to explode into flames.

The ship, however was still (relatively) intact.

Gundam Belial gives a thumbs-up toward the soaring Gundam Stolas.

The fighter then sends out a flare, signaling the _Yamato_ to come closer.

The Mobile Armor's interiors then open up a hatch, releasing its specialized, High-Mobility Type Plumas to collect the remains of the detachment fleet as the Mobile Armor itself then swallows the intact flagship whole.

In the interiors, several appendages reach out towards the lifeless ship, dismantling it piece by piece.

Inside the ship however, a few officers and the rest of the staff were suiting up in their space suits, arming themselves with all sorts of guns, ready to fight for their lives.

The main hatch opens up, and out come the remaining Arianhrod staff.

... In the line of fire of Belial's _mouth_ flamethrower coming from its _head_ that is _snaking_ out of its _neck_.

In flash, the Gundam disposes the remnants, leaving their once-whole bodies, burnt to a _crisp_.

_"Good work."_ The comms inside the Yamato's interiors spoke out._ "Head to the Mobile Suit hangers and refuel. Meet up with me on the main bridge for a briefing in an hour."_

The two Gundams walk deeper into the hulls of the _Yamato_.

Within the same hanger, several other Mobile Suits loom within the darkness. The two settle down on their respective cloisters, with one heading out.

In the Mobile Armor's cockpit/bridge, a lone figure sits in front of numerous intercoms, with each showing a different views of the conflict between two mercenary factions.

_"ASW-G-13 Gundam Beleth, you're cleared to launch at will."_ The unknown figure ordered through the comms. _"Head towards the battlefield listed on the coordinates, collect our potential assets, and make sure that the merchandise is relatively intact. Understood?"_

The sound of the catapult launching the Gundam towards the void of space echoes throughout the hulls of the Mobile Armor.

* * *

About roughly several miles away from the crash site, the conflict between the two mercenary factions was reaching its end.

On top of the _JPT Trust_'s flagship, the _Predator_, was the ASW-G-08 _Gundam Barabatos Lupus Rex_, the Devil of Tekkadan, ready to deliver the coup de grâce towards the blubbering bastard with its oversized mace.

"Orga." Mikazuki spoke through the comms from his cockpit. "Your orders."

At the seat of the _Isarabi_, the tan-skinned, white-haired youth in a suit glowered at the intercom screen showing the horrified expression of Jasley Donomikols.

"Do-"

_"Wait." _

The comms of _both_ ships were then interrupted from a unknown source.

"Trace the source!" Orga orders the staff.

"Boss!" One of the comms officer cries out. "We got one!"

"What the hell is it!?" The leader then rushes toward the screen, intending to find out who is interrupting his revenge towards that scum of a man below the Gundam's feet.

**ASW-G-13 _Gundam Beleth_**

"YOU BASTARD!" Orga yelled through the comms connecting to this rouge Gundam. "JUST WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!? THIS IS OUR BUSINESS!"

_"I'm aware."_ The comms spoke back. _"It's just that I'm cleaning up the mess that you fucks were about to make and my boss would prefer if the merchandise remained intact."_

From the_ Predator_, Jasley was laughing his ass off upon the fact that he was saved by some unknown being, as if the hand of God itself had intervened.

"Whoever you are, I thank you!" Jasley spoke through the comms. "Get me the hell out of here alive, and I'll put up a good word with the boss back at Teiwaz-"

_"Spare me your bullshit, dead man. We're here for your ass."_

Jasley's expression of joy then drops into a face of fear once more.

"Wha-WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!?" The man screamed through the comms.

_"Ugh. Don't you what I just said? And here I thought that you knew what I mean to say, with you being, you know, from a galactic-equivalent of a mafia."_

Jasley did know. It's just that he _didn't_ want to believe it.

_"Okay."_ The comms continued. _"Since your brain seems to be not functioning properly as of now, allow me to dumb it down for you. I'm here for your ship, all of your Mobile Suits, all of your equipment, all of your clothes that you have on your back, and oh, can't forget all your food, now can I?"_

"JUST WHY THE HELL I HAVE TO COMPLY TO THE DEMANDS OF A NO-NAME SPACE PIRATE!?" Jasley yelled out. "ACTUALLY, YOU KNOW WHAT!? FUCK THAT!"

The man then grabs his microphone and begins to relay his orders. "ANYONE WHO FINDS THAT DAMN GUNDAM WILL GET A PROMOTION! AND YES! THAT INCLUDES YOU HUMAN DEBRIS BASTARDS-"

_"Too little, too late buddy."_

The sirens in the _Predator_ goes off.

"BOSS!" One of the officers cried out. "I-INTRUDERS! THEY BREACHED THE SHIP!"

From the breach, several armed figures come marching out of the exit. Upon seeing the staff of the _Predator_, the unknown figures open fire upon the hapless mercenaries, killing them dead without as so much as a _smidge_ of resistance.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!?" Jasley yelled out. "IF YOU WANT MY STUFF, THEN YOU CAN HAVE IT! JUST DON'T KILL ME AND I'LL GIVE YOU WHAT YOU WANT!"

_"Then I want your head over a fireplace and your fat ass inside a meat grinder. How's that for a deal then?"_

Jasley grits his teeth "You dare mock me-"

A lifeless Hyakuren floats towards next to the Barbatos.

Upon seeing the trashed Mobile Suit, Jasley orders the remaining JPT Trust's Mobile Suits to find out where the downed Mobile Suit came from.

Beneath their ship, they begin to frantically search for this enigmatic Gundam.

"WHERE THE HELL IS IT!?" One of the pilots yelled through the comms.

"SEND IN THE HUMAN DEBRIS FIRST THEN!"

The Hugo then shoves a Man Rodi in, forcing it to play the part as bait.

Instead, the Hugo is then shocked by _something_ and the whole Mobile Suit short-circuits.

"... What just happened-"

The Hyakuren's intercoms inside its cockpits goes completely dark.

A thin blade slides out of its eyes right before it retracts back into somewhere.

The last Man Rodi then starts firing its gun everywhere in panic.

Two shots where heard, directly shooting its main batteries, rendering the whole Mobile Suit nonfunctional.

Within the darkness was the Gundam, standing upside-down on the surface of the Predator, surrounded by dead Mobile Suits.

_"I'm not mocking you, Jasley."_ The comms stated. _"I'm just plainly stating that I'm killing everyone on your ship and all of your Mobile Suits that you have outside will be commandeered. Is it so hard to comprehend?"_

The comms then redirect towards Tekkadan's. _"As for you young warriors, you may go back home, for you've done enough for one day."_

"HELL NO!" Orga roared out. "WE CAME THIS FAR AND YOU'RE EXPECTING US TO TURN-"

_"Who's telling you to turn?"_ The comms responded._ "You've done what you needed to do, and hell, me and my boss have done you guys all a favor by eliminating the Arianhrod detachment force that were about to come from your rear."_

"I don't believe you." Organ droned out.

_"Make of that what you will."_ The comms then cut off as the whole flagship opposing them was allegedly going straight to hell.

"Mika." Orga spoke through the comms. "Stupid plan, but can you check on what's going on in the ship?"

"Don't need to." Mikazuki replied. "In fact, the others have front-row seats to this little shitshow."

In front of the Predator, Ride, Shino, Dante, Akihiro, and everyone else were staring through the front window with their Mobile Suits.

From the window, Jasley tried to yell at them to "fuck off", but before he can go on any further, several figures dressed in pure-black tactical combat gear enter the main bridge, and proceeds to _ventilate_ the bastard that killed Naze and Lafter in cold blood, as indicated by the blood splattered all over the window panes.

The blood is wiped off with a hand, revealing the figure in black, giving the Tekkadan Mobile Suits an "ok" signal.

"... That was fucking weird." Akihiro commented.

"Mika, what happened in there?" Orga spoke through the comms to the Barbatos.

"Jasley's dead." Mikazuki replied.

Orga slumps back onto his seat. The feeling of his revenge against the bastard that sent big brother Naze to his death has now carved a deep hole into his soul.

_"Just what is this empty feeling?"_ Orga thought as his chance of revenge was stripped away right in front of him.

As he thought of this new feeling of disappointment, the Mobile Suits associated with Tekkadan return to their ships.

_"Oh, and a parting message from my boss."_ The voice behind the comms spoke out._ "If you know a man named McGillis Fareed, tell him that 'Ragnarok is coming'."_

Beneath the now-empty Predator, a Gundam lacking a V-fin appears before the Barbatos, giving it a thumbs-up before reattaching a large pack onto its back and departing towards an unknown location.

_"Oh and P.S. All the Mobile Suits that I've disabled is now all yours."_

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I might be going crazy writing a third fanfic right upon juggling the previous two, but fuck it.

I'm already insane as is.

So yeah, in celebration of the upcoming release of Gundam NT, I've cooked up this brainchild ever since reading Wing Zero Alpha's fic, _Mobile Suit Gundam Alpha_, so yeah.

I'm giving it my all, as always.

So this little AU fic that I've cooked up? First order of business, I must ask a question.

Which death of Iok was more deserving?

Death by Gusion Rebake Full City's oversized gardening shears from the canon anime?

Or death by monoxide poisoning while watching his fellow crew that he was commanding die in front of him one by one?

You the readers decide!

As par for course when it comes to my fanfics, prepare for OCs. Both pilots and Mobile Suits alike.

And like Alpha, OC Mobile Suits will be covered in detail, with a few bits of backstory of said machines.

So what do you guys think?

Leave any thoughts, comments, or review on this new little journey that I'm about to partake.

* * *

**Specs for OC Mobile Suits (Introduced in Order Debuted)**

* * *

**EB-05s _Schwalbe Graze Raubvogel_: **A heavily-customized variant of the _Schwalbe Graze_. Built for close/anti-Mobile Suit combat, this Mobile Suit was requested for a pilot who wanted to keep his very first unit but have the capabilities of the recently-produced EB-08 _Reginlaze_. It's still capable of carrying the standard-issue 120mm Rifles and 9.8 m Battle Axe, but the pilot forgoes all of that prefers to stick to its dual Wire Claws and the recent addition of the Hunter's Edge derived from the _Gundam Vidar_. With its ability to catch its targets and hacking its prey with its feet, it was eventually given its moniker of _"Raubvogel"_, which translates to "Raptor" in German. Its paint job is black and navy, suggested by the pilot to give his custom Mobile Suit the capability to camouflage in space, and also because the pilot who requested it thought it looked cool, which the other Gjallarhorn aces constantly remind him of as an inside joke within the community.

**A****SW-G-36 _Gundam Stolas_: **One of the _Gundam_ frames from the Calamity War, this Mobile Suit is designed for hit-and-run tactics, as complemented by its close-range weaponry. It carries a pair _Gundam Astaroth's_ combat knives sheathed in its sleeves, and its firearms options are the rare 90mm Uzis, which are designed to eat through hulls, both Mobile Suit and Ships alike. Additionally, it carries a set of 50mm vulcans around its collar for additional firepower, and can be used as the fighter mode's main source of offense. It's unique feature is its ability to transform into a form resembling a fighter jet and in its fighter form, its overall speed triples, going well over _2,000_ mph in a matter of moments. In order to combat this detriment, it's cockpit is laced with numerous shock absorbers so that the torque wouldn't send the whole cockpit out flying, numerous engine limiters were placed so it wouldn't explode, and its _Alaya-Vijnana_ System was _completely overhauled_ so that the pilots who were piloting it wouldn't have their spines snapped in two during the first five seconds of its launch (Yes, that did happen). All was that was in vain, however. Despite those features being added _during_ the Calamity War, and it was notorious for killing over _28_ pilots during its 20-month service before it was launched into space after declaring it a failure. So why did it show up in this skirmish/complete slaughter? Is it remote-controlled? Or did the pilot actually conquer this monster of a Mobile Suit? If the latter is proven true, then who is the insane bastard that actually did it? It's paint job is blue and slate gray with bits of red, with yellowish-gold for the double V-fin.

* Overall Mobile Suit is based off the MSZ-006 _Zeta Gundam_ (Zeta Gundam), and the XXXG-00W0 _Wing Gundam Zero_ (Gundam Wing).

* Its weapons are Post-Disaster Era versions of Gundam Pixy's loadout (Cross Dimension 0079), with Wing Gundam Zero's collar vulcans.

**ASW-G-68 _Gundam Belial_: **One of the Gundam frames from the Calamity War, and the very_ first_ of its kind to be destroyed in its initial 1-month deployment. Its last visual during the Calamity War was that its arms, legs, and head were being ripped apart by _five_ different Mobile Armors, with the cockpit being invaded by a High-Mobility Type _Pluma_. Fast-forward +300 years later, this Mobile Suit is now sporting a completely different and outright _demonic_ appearance, this Gundam is now an unconventional anti-Mobile Suit specialist and _anti-personnel_ unit. Its weapons are four of its **_γ Nanolaminate_** clawed limbs that can extend out like _Gundam Barabatos Lupus Rex's_ Rex Nail, and each limb packs an exhaust vent on each digit that can be switched out with incendiary or poison gas tanks. Or alternatively, its flame tanks can also double as monoxide exhausts, also turning this feature into a posion weapon. Alternatively, the claws themselves can be heated for a quick kill, or even act as an escape method. Its "secret weapon" is its head, which carries not so much as a flamethrower, but a _blowtorch_, which it's twice as effective as the claw-installed flamethrowers, but with a shorter range. The Gundam's head has a mouth (the gap between the black and red sections on its face) can open, its teeth can "bite" through Nanolaminate plating like hot knife through butter, and it can it extends its neck out like that of a snake in a basket. Additionally, the Gundam's armor is composed of the extremely-rare _**Ω Nanolaminate**_, the most durable of its kind, and its signature feature was that the metal always appears not in metallic, gunmetal black, but rather pure, obsidian, glossy-black. Impracticality aside, this Gundam is solely designed for fear tactics and sowing discord in enemy formations. Outside of Mobile Suit combat however, its feature _eerily_ resemble that of a Mobile Armor's functions. One could say that the Demon that once hunted down the Angels has now become an Angel itself. It's paint job is only black and blood-red, including its V-fin.

* Overall Mobile Suit is an _amalgamation_ of the GAT-X303 _Aegis Gundam_ (Gundam SEED), AMX-014 _Döven Wolf_ (Gundam ZZ), AGE-2DH _Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound_ (Gundam AGE), and the always-bizarre _Gundam The End_ (Gundam Build Fighters Try).

* The flamethrower claws are loosely based off _Guren Type-01's_ (Code Geass) arm-implanted Radiation Wave unit.

**ARG-MA-G5-24 _Metatron_/CHAR-0088 _Yamato_: **The long-lost Mobile Armor from the Calamity War has now risen back from the dead. Appearance-wise, it resembles less that of an homicidal automation but more of a carrier fleet, although its size and function is justified since this "Mobile Armor" is more leaned toward being a mobile hanger for its brethren, rather than for populace downsizing, but its still capable of doing so. It's main method of offense is to produce an _overabundance_ of Plumas, a standard for all Mobile Armors in its series. However, Metatron holds the distinct advantage of having the highest production rate and the most variation production of said Plumas (Variations will be given further detail as they debut). Variations include the Pluma Ground Type (the ones that are shown in the canon anime), the Pluma High-Mobility Type (used in space and ariel traversing), and the Pluma Anti-Type (anti-Mobile Suit variation). And as it also functions like a carrier fleet, this Mobile Armor carries all sorts of artillery equipment that an Armored Assault Ship would carry on its hulls, such as the typical main guns, anti-aircraft ballistics, and numerous missile salvos. Another feature as a Mobile Armor is its internal Beam Generator, but unlike its counterparts's uses for mass-destruction, the energy is used as a perpetual-motion-engine reactor, meaning that this Mobile Armor doesn't need to refuel constantly, allowing it to focus on supporting its brethren. As shown by its loadout, it's domain is in space, and even though this unit can function on surface ground, it's basically a sitting duck for sniper Mobile Suits, due to its obvious weak shot being its hanger interiors. In fact, the whole reason why it was classified as _MIA_ rather than _DIA_ is that it was assumed to have retreated into the asteroid belt after losing other Mobile Armors to support. Regardless, Metatron is deserving of its reputation of one of the many Mobile Armors that nearly put humanity to its grisly end during the Calamity War, and any pilot foolhardy enough to underestimate its capabilities will find themselves _buried_. **Literally.**

* Overall Mobile Armor is based off the MA-05Ad _Big Rang_ (MS Igloo).

* Mobile Armors in the IOB universe doesn't have designation numbers, so I'm giving them one, just because.

* _ARG_ means "Apocryphal Records of the Genesis", _G5_ means "Genesis chapter 5", _24_ references "verse 24" of Genesis. All of that references to the Chapter in Genesis where Enoch have met Metatron and ascended towards Heaven.

* Mobile Armor has been renamed after one of the IPJ Fleets.

* Its fake serial designation number is a reference to the movie, _Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack_.

**_Pluma _****High-Mobility Type: **The standard-issue Pluma that all the anime watchers know and love, but modified with various equipment to make it fit for space mobility, like additional thrusters on its legs and a fuel cartridge for fast refueling and longevity. It's railguns are replaced with a magnetic grappling hook derived from the _Gouf Custom_ (08th MS Team), its claws were modified into pincers for securing its prey, and its real drill is removed in favor of a stinger tail reminiscent of the Hashmal's Wire Blade, but a boring drill to dig through tough materials rather then an anti-personnel blade. All of these equipment is solely meant for logistic support for its manufacturer, but like all of its counterparts, they still have the means and ways to rip a Mobile Suit a new one. Preferably in its cockpit.

**ASW-G-13 _Gundam Beleth_: **One of the many of the Gundam Frames from the Calamity War, and the biggest oddball of its lineup. Beleth is designed to be the most adaptable out of all of the 72 Gundam Frames. It's main feature was its _Variable-Pack_ System, which allows it to equip backpacks that suit for different situations and needs. Ammo caches, mobile repair tools, and civilian transport were the options proposed for this Gundam. Keyword, being "proposed". In reality, the whole _Variable-Pack_ System, while already installed, it wasn't built upon any further then that, and the only time that it was used was testing the other Gundam's equipments, and was eventually labeled as the "Testbed Gundam". It only saw battlefield deployment _once_, and surprisingly, it lasted on its feet for the whole battle. But by some sheer stupidity-induced luck, the Gundam was blown off its feet by a stray mine, a misfire from one of the guns during its maintenance, and the Mobile Armor that the whole squadron was fighting was still functioning, and the final seal on Beleth's fate was a stray railgun fire through its back and out its chest. Now upon its return, it has gone from a testbed unit, to a fully-fledged stealth and infiltration unit. Its Ahab reactors were gutted out in place of conventional rocket thrusters, it paint job was updated from the typical white and blue to a navy and dark violet for space camouflage, its V-fin was completely removed from its head, its feet now have magnetic soles for sticking onto the ship's surfaces, its Variable Pack is now a carrier for personnel transport/breaching party, and its loadout consists of two 50mm Handguns holstered on its legs for a surprise ranged option, 10m Stilettos concealed in the Gundam's cuffs for disabling other Mobile Suits, and its main weapon is the 20m Tesla Baton, which carries enough electrical charge to short-circuit any Mobile Suit up to a _Gundam_-type for every hit landed, and it can be done up to five consecutive times. The main drawback is that this Mobile Suit has the durability of a wet tissue paper, it's the one of the slower Gundams in the lineup, and with it being a dedicated _stealth unit_, the overall difficulty of piloting this Mobile Suit is near-impossible to pull off. But anyone with enough dedication and experience sticks to this Mobile Suit, and a whole new world opens for the pilot behind the control sticks, where no one else can even dream to enter.

* Overall Gundam is based off the RX-79 [G] Ez-8 _Gundam Ez8_ (08th MS Team), RX-78GP01 _Gundam "Zephyranthes"_ (Gundam 0083: Stardust Memories), GAT-X105 _Strike Gundam_ (Gundam SEED), GN-000 _0 Gundam_ (Gundam 00), and the RGM-89De_ Jegan ECOAS Type_ (Gundam Unicorn).


	2. Deployment 2: The Origin of Space-Time

**Here I go.**

**Starting in Episode 43.**

**Let's wreck even more shit.**

* * *

**Deployment 2: The Origin of Space-Time**

* * *

The Gjlallarhorn's Earth Headquarters, a symbol of power, authority, and unquestioned order. Surrounded by a cast blue ocean over a clear blue sky and the ever-so present sun shining upon it

... Which the several wrecked Grazes outside completely ruin that image.

Worse, the inside was arguably _worse_ off.

In the depths of the Gjallarhorn HQ, the Gundam Barabatos Lupus Rex was currently holding off a rapier-wielding Gundam Vidar.

The Vidar, thanks to its recently-installed _Alaya-Vijnana_ "Type E", the Vidar was slowly gaining the upper hand against the White Devil of Tekkadan at an _alarming_ pace.

Granted, the pilot of the Barbatos, Mikazuki, was speicifically order to escort his new client, McGillis Fareed, to the so-called "legendary" Gundam Bael, and the fact that his current surroundings being way too cramped for the Barbatos to fight properly.

But regardless, it did work out for the most part, but that really didn't change the fact that Mikazuki was having the worst time of his life.

And what did it all end up after this menagerie?

A failed campaign speech, a financial backer of Tekkadan has now cut and run, and worst of all, McGillis's "Revolutionary Fleet" and the Tekkadan's own combined, the Arianhrod Fleet still outnumbers them _five-to-one_.

Simply put, Orga now regrets not throwing his so-called "client" (McGillis, for those of you how know not) out of the fucking airlock at the first chance given.

"Orga?" Behind the boss, Mikazuki floated behind him.

"What is it?" Orga asked.

"Turns out that what that Gundam said a few days ago was true." The boy stated. "But even then, we're still outnumbered."

It was true. Even if they did managed to recover several Hyakurens, a handful of Man Rodis, and even two Hugos, they were still outnumbered, not to mention, not enough experienced pilots to pilot said Mobile Suits. And no, the rescued Human Debris were still too shaken to fight after their previous encounter, so filling in their ranks with them is a no-go.

As of now, the Mobile Suits are only useful as _spare parts_.

And that's not even considering the recently-commandeered _Raikou_ (formally Jasley's flagship _Predator_). As much as another ship is appreciated in this current situation, Tekkadan's still _undermanned_ to run three fleets.

As such, they had to leave it behind back on Mars.

"Whatever." Orga replied. "Four-to-one is better than five-to-one."

"So Orga?" Mikazuki asked. "What do we do now?"

Orga turns his back with his Tekkadan jacket flowing behind him and his maroon suit.

"We fight."

On the Gjiallarhorn's side, however, they were rather confused over their state of affairs.

Event he normally-unflappable Rustal Elion was taken aback by this confusion.

_Slightly_.

"What do you mean that idiot Iok hasn't returned!?" The commander gritted out. "I specifically told that brat to return in 1500 hours, and for the past 72 hours, he doesn't even show."

"Should we halt the operation until Lord Iok returns, Lord Rustal?" One of the officers asked.

"Negative. Proceed with the plan without him." Rustal ordered.

"Yes sir." The officer then leaves the main bridge.

All ships from both sides then begin their advance.

Guns and Mobile Suits alike begin to pour out from both sides and towards each other.

"Contact!"

The guns from both sides begin to fire.

Mobile Suits, Gundams, ships, and even Mobile Workers alike begin to fire upon each other.

The battle rages on into a gradual stalemate.

Until one side decides to trigger a table-turning plan.

_"Relay all forces to retreat." Rustal stated. "Proceed as planned, understood?"_

_"Anything for the glory of Gjiallarhorn, Lord Rustal."_ A voice is spoken through the comms.

A sound of a gun's hammer being pulled back was heard.

_"It was an honor, serving you, Lord Rustal."_ The voice spoke out through the comms.

"Farewell." The commander then salutes his mole/suicide bomber.

On Tekkadan/Revolutionary Fleet's lines, a lone Graze then slugs out a _Dainsleif_ railgun.

In the cockpit, the mole aims the railgun towards one of the Arianhrod ships.

"For Lord Rusta-"

Before the railgun can even fire, a stray _Dainsleif bolt_ pierces through the Graze's chest.

**"WHAT THE HELL!?"** Almost literally everyone on the battlefield yelled out.

_"TRACE THE FIRING ARC!"_

_"JUST WHERE THE HELL DID IT COME FROM!?"_

_"WAS IT TEKKADAN!?"_

_"IT WAS GJIALLARHORN, WASN'T IT!?"_

Rustal, even though a little shaken that his plan didn't go as completely expected, decides to move onto the next phase.

The paperworks will be dealt with later.

"Log that in as an enemy action!" Rustal ordered. "Tekkadan and the Revolutionary fleet has now used an illegal weapon! Send in the specialists! We're finishing this once and for all!"

Then several Grazes from the Arainhrod ships deploy with _Dainsleifs_.

_"OH SHIT! DAINSLEIFS!"_

_"ALL FORCES, PULL BACK-"_

Rustal the slouches back to his seat with a cold glare on his face.

"Fire-"

One of the ships next to Rustal's flagship is then hit by _several_ Dainsleif bolts.

The adjacent Skipjack explodes into a gigantic purple haze.

"... What." Rustal droned out.

On the _Isarabi_, even Orga was watching with his jaw dropped all the way to the floor.

"... Am I seeing things?" Orga uttered out.

"We're not, and that scares me the most." One of the comms staff informs. "What do we do boss-"

Before he can finish, every single comms on all sides flare to life.

_"... ahem, ahem, ahem..."_ The unknown voice coughed out behind the comms. _"... Wait, we're live!?"_ Then a mishmash of sounds of clutter fill everyone's eardrums.

"Explain yourself." Rustal spoke towards the unknown source.

_"Just a sec-"_

"BASTARD!" Tekkadan's comms roar out. "JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

It turns out the three comms were mixing in together, allowing the Gjiallarhorn Lord to hear him and vice-versa.

"Kid, if you don't mind, I was the one talking to him-"

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE! I'VE GOT BEEF WITH HIM-"

_"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!?"_ The unknown voice roared out. _"... Okay, good."_

The voice then clears its throat.

_"HELLO YOU PIECE OF SPACESHITS!"_ The voice announced bombastically. _"MY NAME IS NOT IMPORTANT, BUT THE MESSAGE THAT I'M ABOUT TO DELIVER WILL BE OF GREATER IMPORTANCE!"_

"Boss!" The comms staff cried out.

"What is it!?" Orga yelled out.

"We've got the signal's location!"

"Send it through!"

The source then traces back to a _Skipjack-class_.

The Gjiallarhorn comms officers also find the same information.

"... Isn't that _Iok's_ ship?" Rustal blinked as he read the source's model.

The source in question was indeed a _Skipjack-class_, and definitely _Iok's_.

Only its designation number was completely _altered_.

**KIRA-0002 **_**Kisaragi**_

"State your business." Rustal spoke through the comms in his professional, but _twice-as-colder_ than usual tone.

_"Well, for starters..."_ The unknown voice stated. _"As you all just witnessed, that was a hostile action! And yes! I'm also packing Dainsleifs! And yes! I plan to use them!"_

The whole battlefield goes completely silent upon hearing such claim.

Normally, they would all laugh at such _audacity_, but considering that they just saw a Revolutionary's Graze lugging said illegal railgun, and the fact that several bolts pierced through one of the Arianhrod's Skipjack's broadsides, it was clear that whoever is announcing all of this wasn't joking.

Made even more blatantly horrific due to the fact that _every single comms_, both ships and and _Mobile Suits_ alike, were being hacked by this phantom transmission.

_"So here's my little announcement..."_ The comms then clear it's throats._ "... But first, I shall show you my face. So that you all know who will be responsible for your deaths. For fun, of course."_

Then all of the intercoms flare to life, revealing a figure in full tactical gear, ballistic jacket, black combat boots, padded trousers, and a helmet with tinted visors that completely obscured its facial features.

The background was completely clean, but not in a tidy way.

But rather it was like the whole ship's interiors were popped fresh out of production line.

As for the figure's voice, no one knows what to make of it.

No one can tell if this unknown figure was male or female. It's not the fact that its voice wasn't filtered, but rather, it sounded like somewhere between a tomboyish woman or a effeminate man.

Not that it helped alleviated their fears.

In fact, it _exuberated_ it.

_"Now, how does this line go...?"_ The figure then scratches it's helmet. _"... Oh right."_

**_"I want to play a game."_**

"Boss!"

"What is it!?" Orga shot up from his chair.

"Several Ahab waves detected!" The comms staff cried out. "... And you might want to take a look at this."

"Let me see!" Orga then floats toward the comms.

His eyes almost bursts out of their sockets upon seeing the designation numbers.

**STH-17 _Shiden Kai_**

At the Arianhrod flagship, the officers were at a frenzy trying to get visual of the source of these Ahab waves.

"Commander!" One of the comms officers cried out. "We've got visual!"

"Send it through!"

The intercoms then show _several_ Shiden Kais with Dainsleifs mounted onto their backpacks.

As for the Shidens themselves, they didn't look that different from their STH-16 counterparts, but there were several features that differentiated from them.

For one, their paint jobs were primarily tactical black and ultramarine over the dull maroon and beige, their visors lacked the red camera lenses on the center in favor of solid black visors that looked like VR goggles, and their armor plates were sleeker-looking and overall, _sharper_.

_"For those of you curious about the game, then listen up, because I ain't saying it twice." _The voice spoke over the comms.

"Commander? Permission to send a detachment towards them?"

"Permission granted." Rustal stated. "Send in the Kimaris to spearhead the division." Rustal coolly ordered.

"Yes sir. Transmitting orders now."

Back in the Kimaris Vidar's cockpit, the recently-unmasked Gaelio's comms then receive the order to go after the rouge third faction.

"All of you! Follow me!"

The Gundam along with around seven Grazes then head towards where the Dainsleif wielders were at.

The black Shiden Kais spot them, dropping several grenades below their feet.

The pellets explode into a magenta haze.

"It's just smokescreen!" One of the Grazes then charge in. "Just fir-"

Out of the haze, an _arm_ fires out, grabbing the Graze and dragging it into the haze.

Several gunshots were heard, and upon the ceasefire, the Graze comes back out riddled with 10 bullet holes.

The smoke clears, revealing Gundam Stolas and Gundam Belial.

"COMMANDER!" The other Graze pilot cried out. "TWO GUNDAM FRAMES DETECTED!"

"I'LL HANDLE THEM!" Gaelio ordered. "EVERYONE ELSE GO AFTER THE SHIDEN-"

Stolas then transforms into its fighter form, flying off into a blue blur, cutting the detachment off from the rear, and disposing the Grazes with ease.

The Kimaris's comms then buzz to life.

_"Naughty naughty."_ The voice mocked. _"You do know that it's rude to interrupt, right?"_

Gaelio grits his teeth.

_"Belial."_ The comms buzzed. _"Don't kill the Kimaris. I happened to have a front-row seat reserved just for him."_

"DON'T PLAY COY WITH ME, YOU BASTARD!" The Kimaris then charges toward the Stolas.

From below the Kimaris, Belial then shoots our both of its arms, grabbing the Gundam by its ankles as it slowly reels it in towards the hellion.

Kimaris then tries to pry the hands off of its ankles with its drill lance. The right hand goes free, but the left hand had already dug its fingers into its internal fuel lines.

The flames then begin to pump into the engines, causing the leg to explode.

The Kimaris loses its balance, along with one propulsion unit skirt.

Undeterred, the Gundam uses the mini-Dainsleifs in the Drill Lance, loads the KEP Bullets from its shields, and aims towards the hellion Gundam.

"EAT THIS!" The KEP Round then fires toward the Belial.

The bolt bounces off of its jet-black armor.

In retaliation, Belial fires out its arms and grabs onto its arms, digging its red claws into its internal wireworks.

Flames then fill the frameworks, causing both of them to overheat before exploding off of its hinges.

The knight-like Gundam is now left armless and missing one leg.

The Shidens then aim their Dainsleifs.

_"Alright ladies."_ The comms buzzed out. _"We're going to play a game of chicken."_

The Dainsleifs then begin to _warm up_.

_"Specifically, **chicken shooting**."_

All the bolts fire.

"EVASIVE MANUVE-!"

The Commander-Type Graze is then skewered by the bolt, right before it explodes.

"COMMAND-!"

Both Graze, Man Rodi, Shiden, and whatever else alike, the Dainsleifs struck both sides like hot iron to an anvil without distinction.

"ALL UNITS, RETREAT!" Rustal barked out as the rouge Dainsleifs claimed their marks.

While most Mobile Suits were making the smart move, some of the more-honor-bound ones tried to intercept the Shiden Kais themselves, but they were all incapacitated by Belial's wire claws and talons, leaving them open for the Dainsleifs.

"GAELIO!" Behind the incapacitated Kimaris, came the Reginlaze Julia to the rescue.

"Julieta!?" The pilot spoke out. "What are doing here!?"

"Lord Rustal only stated that all units to retreat." Julieta stated. "He didn't say anything about leaving behind fellow men."

The hook hands grab onto whatever's left of the Gundam as it drags it out of the firing range.

One of the Shiden Kais takes notice and aims the Dainsleif towards the fleeing two Mobile Suits.

"LIKE I'D LET YOU!"

An armless Graze tackles the Shiden Kai, throwing off its aim.

"COMMANDER JULIETA!" The bloodied pilot yelled through his comms. "PLEASE RUN!"

"YOU IDIOT!" Julieta yelled out. "YOU'RE MAKING ME LOOKING LIKE THAT DUMBASS IOK! SAVE THAT SHIT FOR HIM! NOT ME!"

Before the pilot can say anything, the intercoms cut off right after his cockpit was seen being breached by a sharp weapon.

"JULIETA!" Gaelio yelled through his comms. "GUNDAM TYPE! SIX O'CLOCK!"

Behind the two, Gundam Stolas commandeers the Shiden's Dainsleif railgun, perches it over its shoulder, and aims the tip towards the two.

Normally, when a Mobile Suit fires a Dainsleif, it's usually outfitted with standard-issue shock absorbers to minimize the recoil of the blast.

While the Stolas was littered with shock absorbers inside of its cockpit, the same cannot be said for the _rest_ of its internal frames.

Case in point, the bolt fires, but it sends the Gundam hurling back spinning, and while the bolt does it hit the Reginlaze Julia, all it does is rip off its arm.

"KEEP GOING!" Gaelio screamed through the comms while his Gundam was _literally_ hanging by a thread of the Mobile Suit's grip.

After recovering balance, the Stolas then transforms into it fighter mode, resuming its pursuit to destroy the two fleeing Mobile Suits.

But between the predator and prey, several battered Grazes intercept the Gundam with whatever means they had left.

Low-ammo 120mm Rifles, broken Battle Axes, and their stubs of limbs. All were deployed to cover the two's escape.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Julieta yelled out. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BASTARDS THINKING!?"

Before she could get her answer, the Belial restores its relevance by firing out one of its wire claw-arms into a Graze's cockpit, causing the whole Mobile Suit to explode into a magenta haze.

The other Grazes try to take on the hellion, but Stolas reverts back into its Mobile Suit form and immediately disposes the Grazes with its 90mm Uzis, tearing holes into their platings.

While the Grazes covered them of their escape, the Kimaris and the Reginlaze Julia make it back to their hangers.

The two pilots then take off their helmets upon entering the ships interiors, sighing in relief that they made it out safety.

"Don't get too relaxed yet." One of the officers stated next to them. "We're not of the foxhole just yet." He then punches a hole into a small pink carton of strawberry milk with a straw right before he drinks from it as he floats away.

"... Who was that guy?" Gaelio asked.

"Don't ask me." Julieta replied plainly. "Think he's new around here?"

The two stare at each other blankly for a few moments.

_"Second Lieutenant Julieta Juris and First Lieutenant Gaelio Bauduin, please report to the main bridge immediately."_

The two head off.

On the other side, Tekkadan's Isarabi were recovering their trashed Mobile Suits along with their dead.

"... How many, old man?" Orga asked Nadi shown in the intercoms.

_"We lost 11 of our guys on our side, and apparently, the Revolutionary fleet lost four times as much."_ The engineer stated. _"On the bright side, the Shidens from the outside just stopped firing."_

"Check." Orga ordered the comms staff.

"Old man Nadi's right." One of the comms staff stated. "Their Ahab Waves are moving away from us."

It was true. The Shidens and the rouge Skipjack-class were moving away from the battlefield right after they finished with their game without a word.

"Just who the hell are these guys?"

On the Revolutionary Fleet's side, the Gjillarhorn insurgents were reeling from their rout.

"Commander." Entering through the main bridge's doors was Isurugi Camice, fresh off the medbay as shown by his head wrapped in a white bandage and his Valkirya-Frame Mobile Suit trashed from taking three Dainsleif bolts and somehow remaining _functional_, let alone, _intact_.

"Report." McGillis stated.

"During the ambush, we've lost over 32% of our overall forces and the enemy was reported to sortie _two_ Gundam Frames during combat."

"I'm well aware, _former_ Sargent Isurugi." McGillis replied. "Anything else?"

The bandaged man looks at the papers in his hand for further answers.

"... And apparently, the unknown enemy is heading to _Mars_, out of all places."

The former Gijillarhorn Lord raised his eyebrow. "Oh really now?"

He then smirks beneath his officer's notice.

"Things have gotten more interesting..."

* * *

**Nobliss Gordon's Private Estate, Chyrse, Mars**

* * *

On Mars, a car approaches the gates of Nobliss Gordon's estate.

A security guard approaches the car's driver seat window as the tinted glass rolls down.

"State your business-."

The guard was shot dead as evidenced by the smoking barrel of a silencer.

The mysterious figure in the car then pulls out his walkie-talkie as the other figure in _full tactical-gear_ unlocks the estate gates.

**"Move in."**

The man in gear then swing the gates open, letting the car through and behind the fencing.

The two obscured figures get out of the car, open their trunks, revealing heavy assault rifles, compact ballistic shields, and anything that would turn anyone into a one-man army.

"HEY!" The bodyguards outside the estate doors then pull out their guns.

The bullets bounce off of the shields as the two gun down the men in black.

**"Clear."** The figure then kicks down the door and throws a smoke canister into the main hall.

A few screams and cries of panic were heard within the smoke.

The two then shoot at the silhouettes shown in the smoke.

**"Clear."** The two then begin to search room to room.

Anyone found alive was shot dead.

In the master bedroom, Nobliss Gordon was currently... "_attending_ someone".

A knocking sound was heard, but the moans of the two "lovermakers" drowned out the knocking.

***RATATATATATAT***

... And the gunfire.

The two figures then kick down the door, with one pointing his rifle and the other backing his rear with its ballistic shield.

**"OH GOD!"** The figure then turns his head away from the naked fat man mounting a woman _half_ his size.

While the woman was screaming, Nobliss himself was rather nonplussed about a man pointing a gun at him.

With a snarl, the figure shoots his pistol, meant to hit the fat man, but the figure was gagging behind its mask, causing the bullet shoot through the woman's head instead.

"**I'M TAKING OVER!" **The figure in the rear then pulls aside the other figure, shooting the man with its pistol.

A small pink feather sticks onto Nobliss's fat neck.

The pig-man slumps off of his king-sized bed.

**"Ugh..."** One figure groaned. **"Do we have to carry him back to the car?"**

**"We have a convoy coming."** The other figure then pulls out its walkie-talkie. **"Command, permission to request a wheelbarrow or a dollie with the capacity to carry up to 750 pounds?"**

Behind them, Nobliss Gordon wakes up _screaming_.

The figure then pulls out its pistol and shoots another tranquilizer to his ass cheek.

**"... And also, elephant tranquilizer. Lots of it."** The figure's filtered voice then goes silent.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **It's been a good while, has it?

Well, I guess that's what happens when someone juggles four active fanfictions at the same time.

The time of deviation draws closer...

So what do you guys think of this chapter?

Leave a comment or a review, for I'd like to know what my audience is thinking.

* * *

**Specs for OC Mobile Suits (Shown in Debut Order)**

* * *

**STH-17 _Shiden Kai_**: Behold the Shiden's version of the Reginlaze. This overhauled version of the Io Frame's cannon fodder has been reinvented for higher performance ratings. First, the whole internal Io Frame was modified for extra durability and articulation, raising its performance threshold on par with Gundam Frames. Second, it's head sensor is an upgraded version of the standard-issue Shiden Sensors. Its range is now doubled, it comes with thermal vision and its exclusive SPOT (_Spectrum Positioning Observing Theoretic_) System, a system that directly links the pilot's Alaya-Vijnana and the brain, which then allows the brain to calculate all possible positions and trajectories of all Mobile Suits and projectiles, allowing the user of the interface to know where to shoot next (basically an offspring between an aimbot and a clairvoyant). Finally, its fuel tanks were replaced with fuel cartridges, allowing faster refueling and longer fuel duration. With all of these features added to the already-jack-of-all-trades Shiden, the Shiden Kai promotes itself as a very reliable unit for any situation given in the thick of battle. Offense, defense, support, or escape, the Shiden Kai is the ultimate generalist in contrast to the anti-Mobile Suit combatant Reginlaze.

* Overall Mobile Suit is based off the MSA-003 Nemo from Zeta Gundam and the GAT-01 A2R Slaughter Dagger from Gundam SEED Stargazer C.E. 73.

* Named after Imperial Japanese Fighter, N1K4-J Shiden Kai, the "Last Fighter".


	3. Deployment 3: Dream Rut

**The time of deviation is nigh...**

**Brace yourselves, for we now enter uncharted territory.**

* * *

**Deployment 3: Dream Rut**

* * *

The Tekkadan headquarters were now in a state of mass panic after their last "battle", or whatever kind of rational word that a crazed man can think of to describe such anarchy.

Orga himself was cradling his temple with his hands on his desk. In the same room, Mikazuki was slumped on one of the couches next to Atra, Kudelia was sitting on the adjacent chair with her hands on her knees and her gaze looking down, and to top it all off, the Revolutionary Fleet's spearheads, Isurugi, still bandaged all over, and McGillis, who still has his signature confident smile on his face.

Orga, still unamused about their current situation, glowers at the "Chocolate Man" (courtesy of Mika) with a glare that can probably burn holes through _nanolaminate armor_.

"Hmm?" McGillis glanced towards his planned "King of Mars". "Is something the matter-"

Orga bursts out of his seat, rushes toward the ex-Gjallarhorn scion, and slugs a right hook square to his jaw, knocking him down onto the floor.

"'Something the matter', you said!?" He snarled out, _barely_ containing his rage.

Before Isurugi can intervene, McGillis raises his hand, signaling him to cease.

Orga picks him up by his collar, right before slamming him into a wall.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" He roared out. "WE TRUSTED YOU! WE PUT OUR LIVES ON THE LINE FOR YOU! YOU SAID THAT IT WOULD WORK! BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE THE BRAINS TO COME UP WITH A BACKUP PLAN AND NOW ALL WE CAN DO IS TO WAIT FOR GJALLARHORN TO COME BY OUR FRONT DOORS TO KILL US ALL!?"

"In my defense." The ex-scion spoke out while his lips were dripping out blood. "I did not expect Gaelio to be alive and well, nor I've expected my rapist of a father to still have some degree of influence within the Seven Stars."

Orga snarls out once again, slinging him onto the edge of his office desk.

"You no different from those scumbag adults in the past that tried to use us." Orga bit out. "Self-serving, short-sighted, and above all else, having a really annoying tendency to dig _all_ of our graves, as if digging your own _wasn't_ enough."

The ex-scion glares at the enraged youth while blood trails down on his face.

Before anyone else can step in, the tablet on the desk starts beeping.

The screen reads **"Caller: Nobliss Gordon"**.

"Well?" McGillius smirked. "Aren't you going to pick it up?"

The boss then spits on the ex-scion's face.

"We're not finished just yet." Orga then sits back down on his desk chair and answers the call, expecting their so-called sponsor (Orga himself never trusted that bastard with anything but he knew that without him, Tekkadan would sink towards rock-bottom in an instant) to cut off their funding.

So much to his shock, when he saw anyone else _other_ then Nobliss on the intercoms, Orga lost his balance on his own chair and fell on his rear.

_**"Greetings, boss of Tekkadan, Orga Itsuka."** _The filtered and familiar voice spoke through.

The others scrambled towards where the intercom was, seeing the same masked man in pure black who ordered that Dainsleif shootout up in space a few days back.

"JUST WHO ARE YOU!?" Orga roared at the black masked man. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!?"

_**"Peace, for I mean you no harm."** _The masked man stated.

"BULLSHIT!" Orga roared out while he grabbed the tablet off of the desk. "AFTER YOU KILL MY GUYS, YOU'RE NOW EXPECTING A PARLEY!?" Enraged, the boss throws the tablet against the office walls, not breaking it, but cracking the screen. "ALSO, YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

_**"Very well, I shall enlighten all of you."**_ The masked man stated.

"Hmm, this ought to be rather intriguing." McGillis commented.

The masked man clears his throat before speaking.

_**"Call me Ishmael, and I'm one of the representatives of Ragnarok, an anti-Gjallarhorn organization."** _The masked man stated. _"**And no, I am not the same masked figure that was in space that time, but yes, I am antiquated with that person of your interest."**_

"Bullshit." Orga growled out. "You're psyching us out, aren't you?"

_**"No, for that is not a lie."**_ Ishmael stated. _**"For that was Metatron. And regarding that, I sincerely apologize for his... uncouth behavior."**_

"ENOUGH OF THAT!" Orga roared out. "JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT WITH US!?"

_**"Before I get to that, I'd like to show you all something."**_

The camera's view then pivots around to an image of Nobliss Gordon's _naked_ body being hung over a _meat grinder_.

Literally everyone seeing this were attempting to avert their gaze from the horrific sight shown on the intercom (the fat man's body, not the meat grinder).

Even Mika was on the verge of vomiting upon seeing such a grotesque image. Blood and guts seemed more favorable then this.

"Kudelia." He asked the blond girl. "You said that bleach is used to clean things, right?"

She nods after vomiting in the office's waste bin.

"Can I use that to clean my eyes?"

"Normally..." She then goes back to regurgitating in the trash can. "... Actually, you know what? I won't stop you if you do."

Atra nods in agreement right before dashing out of the office doors and towards the nearest bathroom.

Then grunts of Nobliss waking up was heard from the intercom.

_**"Start it up."**_

Then a mechanical sounds of whirring blades was heard from the speakers.

_"Wha-WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"_ Nobliss roared out. _"DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM!?"_

_**"A soon-to-be can of Spam?"**_ Ishmael replied dryly._** "Actually, considering how morbidly obese you are, I'd say..."**_

The sounds of chains being lowered by a mini-construction crane was heard.

**_"... An entire food drive's worth of Spam."_**

Then the sounds of _screaming_ and rotating steel _grinding_ through fat, flesh, and bone _echoed_ out of the speakers.

McGillis took a peek at the intercom's visuals, seeing the fat man's body being ground up_ feet-first_ down to his _neck_.

Nauseated, the ex-scion then vomits on the floor.

Orga then tries to look away from the macabre scene, but then said scene was then replaced with Ishmael, now with his boots kicked up onto the desk.

**_"Now regarding my demands..."_** Ishmael stated. **_"... I'd like to hire Tekkadan for an assignment."_**

Upon everyone in the room hearing that, they all gather towards the intercom.

"What do you mean, hire?" Orga's voice was barely above a whisper.

**_"Okay, maybe not 'hire', but more like... absorb Tekkadan into Ragnarok."_** Ishmael stated. **_"But fret not, for I do have some benefits, but I also have some... additional demands. But rest assured, said additional demands are minimal compared to the benefits."_**

"Bullshit." He snarled out. "And how are we supposed to trust you after that crap you just showed?"

"**_Did you know that person-oh sorry, pig, was actually in cahoots with Rustal, out of all people?"_** He stated. **_"Oh, and let's not forget to mention that he's playing Tekkadan, Kudelia's whole Martian Revolution, and even Gjallarhorn, all to string in some dough amidst this whole three-way." _**

"If I may speak." Kudelia then approaches Orga's desk. "Orga, mind if I take over?"

"All yours." The boss then steps aside to make room for the young lady.

"Thank you." Kudelia then adjusts the intercom towards herself and comes face-to-face with the masked man.

_**"Lady Kudelia."**_ Ishmael spoke out. **_"You may now begin your opening statement."_**

"Then allow me." She then clears her throat as she takes a seat on the sole office chair that she's just picked up. "Mr. Ishmael, just what are your benefits and demands that you speak of?"

**_"Allow me to elaborate."_** The masked man stated. **_"The first benefit, additional logistics."_**

Ishmael then sets his feet back down and straightens himself into a businessman-like posture.

**_"Should you agree to join, I will ship 20 Shiden Kais, 200 Mobile Workers, 10 years worth of provisions, which includes emergency rations, toiletries, and hygiene products, and additional manpower, advertising, and if I may be so brazen, new uniforms."_**

He then holds up a set of clothes that look like much an military officer's suit, but in the colors of Tekkadan's camo-green and orange.

"Regarding that benefit..." Kudelia continues. "What is the trade-in?"

**_"I want Gundam Bael in my possession."_** Ishmael stated.

McGillis is then taken back by the masked man's demands.

"And just what do you want with Bael?" McGillis cut in.

**_"Funny you should mention that, because that has to do with my second benefit."_** Ishmael replied. **_"With the aforementioned Bael in my hands, I plan to give it a... upgrade."_**

"And what are your reasons for marring the founder's Gundam!?" McGillis barely contained his rage.

**_"Look pal, I gotta be blunt here."_ **Ishmael replied. **_"The Gundam's design is outdated as fossilized dinosaur shit."_**

"Oh really?" McGillis _barely_ hides his disdain in that remark. "Then explain, if you can-."

**_"No ranged weapons, no room for conventional modular adjustments without completely overhauling the whole Mobile Suit, no other melee options in case its swords end up destroyed, and to top it all off, the whole Mobile Suit isn't what you call user-friendly by general Mobile Suit or even Gundam standards."_** Ishmael explained. _**"Call me selfish, but if we're going to go through with this agreement, then I want compensation for my offers."**_

"Selfish!?" McGillis was now on the verge of _snarling_ at this point.

In a fit of fury, he pushes aside Kudelia and begins to rant towards the intercom with unrestrained fury.

"WHAT YOU'RE DOING IS FLAT OUT UNREASONABLE!" He roared towards the screen. "YOU'RE EXPECTING ME TO GIVE UP THE VERY SOUL OF AGNIKA KAIERU HIMSELF, SO THAT YOU CAN TOGGLE WITH IT LIKE SOME CHEAP MODEL KIT! HOW DARE YOU SPOUT SUCH SACRILEGE TO HIS LEGACY!"

The masked figure then lets out a sigh of frustration.

**_"I'd sort of knew that negotiations will break down as soon I've mentioned Bael, but there are other ways to go about this."_** Ishmael claimed.

"Like what?" McGillis's voice was now barely above a whisper, but his words and tone were _drooling_ with venom.

The ground below them quakes as a sound of an explosion rings through the air.

_"BOSS!"_ The intercoms then present an audio box right next to the video with Ishmael on it.

"What is it!?" Orga then shoves McGillis aside.

_"O-ONE OF OUR WAREHOUSES CAME UNDER UNKNOWN FIRE!"_

"WHAT!?" Upon hearing that, the boss rushes out of the office to see where one of the warehouses were at.

The one with the Mobile Workers in it was blown to fiery bits of roasted scrap iron. And in the skies above were three hovering Mobile Suits.

The boss then dashes back to his office to get an update. "How many guys did we lose?"

_"There were no casualties boss."_ The voice stated. _"But a lot of our guys are badly burnt and in dire need of help."_

"On it." He then turns to Atra. "Atra, gather up our paramedics and treat the guys out there."

"Got it boss!" The girl then hurries out the office doors.

"I'll help-"

**_"I advise you stay, Lady Kudelia."_** Ishmael spoke from the intercom. **_"For I'm still not finished with you just yet."_**

Then everyone turns their attention back to the intercoms.

**_"Continuing on from my second benefit..."_ **Ishmael states. **_"... All those never-before seen Mobile Suits that my boss homemade? They're all yours, along with the aforementioned upgrades that I'll give to your Gundams Barbatos, Gusion, and Flauros? All of them, free of charge. But of course, all those upgrades are your choice, except for Bael, because that tin can of a Mobile Suit needs some serious help."_**

Before McGillis can flip out again, Mika grabs the crystal ashtray (that no one uses, but keeps it around just for courtesy's sake) from the coffee table next to him, and and tosses it square towards McGillis''s nose, knocking him out ice-cold upon shattering onto him.

**_"Thank you."_** Ishmael stated. "As I was saying, I'm willing to improve your current logistics should you comply."

"What's the catch?" Orga gritted out.

**_"Nothing much compared to the last one."_** Ishmael stated. _**"It's just that the next one is assisting us in assimilating Teiwaz into our little circle. And by that, I mean your consent to do so."**_

"YOU WHAT!?" Orga slams his fist onto the desk. "YOU WANT ME TO PISS ON MY SWORN BROTHER'S GRAVE!? TO HELL WITH THAT!"

**_"Look pal."_** The masked man replied. **_"For me and Ragnarok in a nutshell, the dead have no value other then potential logistics."_** He answered. **_"True, he's the one that got you and your little entrepreneurship off the ground and running, but consider this: now that he's dead, methinks is that its time for the little birdie to fly off on its own and become the top dog that it aspires to be. Which then brings me to my third and final benefit."_**

"And which is?" The boss replied with barely-restrained hostility.

_**"Expansion opportunities."**_ Ishmael stated. **_"The Earth Branch, last I checked, ended up in failure ever since that... skirmish that caused lots of meaningless deaths due to a Gjallarhorn mole pulling strings behind your lines all because of him hating kids in general."_**

"Just what are you getting at?" Orga glared.

**_"Ragnarok however, will be a bit more hands-off with that approach."_** Ishmael answered. **_"All we'll do is just advertise around Mars to bring in more potential workers, while my side will begin our little pet project to monopolize all human debris, and should that go smoothly, I'll send them in to your side as a little thank-you-gift." _**

"You do realize that what you're doing is now winning you any favors, right?" Kudelia stated. "'Monopolize all human debris'? Mr. Ishmael."

**_"Call me Ishmael."_**

"Mr. Ishmael." Kudelia insisted. "If this is some kind of a joke, then you have a really bad taste of humor."

**_"In my defense, we're the same as Tekkadan when it comes to our policy with human debris."_** Ishmael retorted. **_"Hell, I'm a former human debris myself."_**

Ishmael then takes off his mask, to reveal a man's face with a burnt patch on his left cheek and his lower lip missing half of its whole.

The man then puts his helmet back onto his head before continuing. **_"Our boss happens to treat them rather kindly, and happened to catch you on our radar a while back. They were cheering for you, believing that Gjallarhorn can be toppled down like the Tower of Babel, and while you didn't completely topple it, you managed to vandalized the brickwork rather significantly."_**

"Then why did you kill our guys during that little incursion?" Orga's outward flames now all but burned out, replaced with a heartless blizzard from the depths of his soul.

**_"Blame Metatron, not me."_** He answered. **_"He was the one who insisted that we bring our own Dainsleifs to massacre the Gjallarhorn."_**

"Orga." Mika called out from the seats in front of the desk. "Can I talk to him? I need to say something."

Without a word, the boss takes the intercom and places right towards where the crippled Gundam pilot is at.

**_"So, the Devil of Tekkadan himself decides to grace me with his time."_** Ishmael commented. **_"How may I help you?"_**

"I challenge you to a Mobile Suit Duel." Mika answered. "Me and Barbatos against your three Mobile Suits that fucked up our warehouse. If you claim that you're good as you advertise, then put that money where your half-lipped mouth is. Should I scrap all three of your Mobile Suits, then you leave us the hell alone."

**_"And I'm assuming you know what happens if the opposite happens?"_ **Ishmael replied.**_ "Granted, I'm not doubting you in the slightest, but give me some credit for putting up some bravado."_**

"So do accept my challenge?" Mika then sets himself straight on the couch he was sitting on.

**_"We'll meet in 20 minutes, front of the Tekkadan headquarters, and I trust you to not be late." _**

The intercom then shuts off while at the same time, the three circling Mobile Suits then fly elsewhere.

"Orga, tell the other guys to get Barbatos ready." Mika requested.

"On it." Orga then begins to relay the update to the others through the intercoms.

"Mika." Kudelia then approaches the crippled mercenary, picking him up over her shoulder.

"Yeah?" Mika replied.

The girl just smiles. "Kick his ass."

With his remaining good hand, Mika then ruffles Kudelia's hair.

"Proud of you."

**_20 minutes later..._**

**Tekkadan Headquarter Outskirts**

_**"Just in time and already presenting." **_Ishmael spoke through the Mobile Suit's comms.

In the wastelands just outside of Tekkadan's Headquarters, there were only four giants made of iron that stood waiting. And from the headquarters, the rest of Tekkadan and affiliates were watching this 3-on-1 duel.

_"Is big bro really taking all three on at the same time?"_

_"Psh, this'll be piece of cake!"_

_"KICK THEIR ASSES, BIG BRO MIKAZUKI!"_

On one side was Mikazuki's Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex, the White Devil itself.

On the opposition were three identical Mobile Suits.

All of them were chalk-white and crimson in paint job. It's looks were an odd mix between the _Hyakuri_ and the _Hekija_, as if this was their missing link.

As if that wasn't odd enough, this Mobile Suit had a similar serial designation model number to their recently-acquired _Hekija_.

**STH-21 ****_Ginga_**

With a huff, Mika then propels the Barbatos forward, mace in its clawed hands and towards the three Gingas.

The three then scatter away from the Gundam's mace, _transforming_ into three rectangular jets.

Nonplussed, the Gundam then begins to fire its cannons on its arms, attempting to shoot it down from the sky.

The Gingas then begin to open its rear hatches, releasing their payload onto the Barbatos.

The Gundam simply evades the explosions, but little did Mika know that the payload _weren't_ incendiary.

The Barbatos's armor were then given a few scratches from the scattered shrapnel.

**_"BTW, we prefer shrapnel."_** Ishmael taunted.

"Don't care, gonna shoot ya down regardless."

The Barbatos then picks up its massive mace, and throws it towards one of the Gingas in the air.

The mace hits one of the Ginga's verniers causing to stall and lose altitude.

"Gotcha." Mika then thrusts the controls forward, allowing Barbatos to catch the mace falling from the sky and swing it down towards the falling Ginga.

The falling Ginga then transforms back into its Mobile Suit form, pulling our a 150mm Grenade Rifle and points towards the Barbatos.

The rifle fires out a round, but the Barbatos ducks under it, now sweeping the kneeling Ginga off of the earth and onto its sides.

The now-legless Ginga is then sent tumbling across the wasteland in a messy heap.

"One down." Mika mumbled as he moved onto his next target.

_**"003 is down."**_ Ishmael mumbled. _**"002, cover me."**_

Ginga 002 then transforms back to its Mobile Suit form while Ishmael's 001 then carries the Mobile Suit in its fighter form on the top.

002 then begins to bombard the earth below with its Grenade Rifle, firing canister after canister towards the Devil of Tekkadan.

The Barbatos dances around the explosions with savage grace as it then begins to lash out its signature Tail Blade.

**_"SCATTER!"_**

002 then gets off of 001 as 001 then transforms back into its Mobile Suit form. Both then fly away from the tail blade bolting towards them.

"Oh no you don't."

The Tail Blade then makes a sharp 90-degree turn towards 001.

_Ishmael's_.

The masked man just scoffs.

_**"I got you right where I want you."**_

The Ginga 001 then catches the remote-controlled blade by its wire to the blade's lower base, preventing it from moving any further.

Once pinning down the Tail Blade, the Ginga then fires out a miniature wire anchor from its wrist towards the Barbatos.

The Gundam tries to knock it away with its arm, but the hook itself was too small, resulting it catching onto the Barbatos's wrist instead.

... Not that Mika's any less nonplussed, mind you.

"You just made it a lot easier for me to aim."

From the same wrist, out came the 200mm rounds barreling towards the Ginga.

**_"Ballsy, aren't ya?"_**

The Ginga then propels forward the Gundam, using its own Tail Blade as a makeshift shield while reeling in towards the Gundam with its own wire anchors.

Amidst the charge, a few 200mm rounds knock off a few armor pieces from Ginga 001, but the Mobile Suit's doesn't cease its charge.

The two Mobile Suits then appear close towards one another, with Barbatos ready to maim the Ginga with its claws.

"You're mine-"

Suddenly, the Barbatos buckles down on one knee.

"What the-"

Behind the downed Gundam, Ginga 002 two was about to hack away at the _other_ kneepit.

"Dammit!" The Barbatos then lashes out its clawed hand to chase away the other Ginga.

It only manages to knock off the 002's head off of its body as its Tobiguchi blade digs into the Gundam's other knee.

"Aw crap." Mika sighs out at his temporary pyrrhic victory over the second Ginga. "Wait, what about the 001.."

At the corner of his right eye, Mika stares down at the barrel of the Ginga's 150mm Grenade Rifle.

"Oh shit-"

_**"Don't blink."**_

The next thing Mika sees was the blinding color of _white_.

From the barrel of the 150mm Grenade Rifle was a point-blank _flashbang_.

The glaring pale flash overwhelms Mikazuki's Alaya-Vijnana linked senses, causing him to squirm in pain from the extrasensory that is inflicted upon him.

By the time Mikazuki opens his eyes and regains his senses, the Ginga was nowhere to be found, nor were his barely-functioning senses were helping in the slightest.

Behind him, the Ginga then grabs both of its own Tobiguchi Blades, and hacks down on the Tail Blade's contraptions.

All Mika hears was a loud *thud* sound as the Barbatos's tail was literally _cut off_.

**_"Guess I win."_** Ishmael stated.

"Yeah..."

The kneeling Gundam then slightly points its arms towards the back.

"Keep thinking that buddy."

The two 200mm Cannons then fire towards the ground, kicking up a massive cloud of dirt, obscuring the Ginga 001's vision.

Before the Mobile Suit can react, a pair of arms then shoot out from the dust, digging its Rex Nails into the Ginga's shoulders.

With all of its strength, the Gundam swings the Ginga over its shoulder and throws down the Mobile Suit right in front of him.

With the opportunity open, Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex then begins to _wail_ on the downed Ginga, hailing down swipes, punches, and point-blank 200mm Cannon Fire without a hint of mercy.

By the time the Lupus runs out of ammo, Mika was already short of breath after letting out everything he had left of his Mobile Suit, leaving the Ginga 001 _beyond_ recognition.

_**"So..."** _Ishmael's voice coughed out. **_"So this is... the Devil of Tekkadan at his full power..."_**

"You..." Mika's chin then drops a bead of sweat. "You're still alive?"

**_"I... kinda had fun... with our little bout..."_** Ishmael continued on. **_"In fact... you could say that I..."_**

Mika then hears something *clink* with his Gundam's knee.

He then looks down upon the dusty earth, slowly revealing a wasteland_ littered_ with 001's payload.

**_"... had a blast."_**

Then Mika goes blind once more, but this time, by a maddening wildfire of conflagration.

As the flames devour the two Mobile Suits, the Gundam's now-armless and legless torso flies out of the fiery cloud, tumbling and crashing like a metal tumbleweed rolling on the arid earth.

Upon seeing this happen, the entire peanut gallery stationed at the headquarters went completely silent in horror as they see the lifeless Gundam splayed on the dirt upon that fiery explosion.

Everyone except Orga, who then forgoes of taking a car and proceeds to run out of the gates on foot.

"MIKA!" Orga roared out. "MIKA!"

"MIKAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the holdup. Busy with other fanfics.

And hoo boy...

... The suffering has now begun. Both in narrative, and in my personal schedule.

Wish me luck!

* * *

**OC Mobile Suits Specs (Shown in Debut Order)**

* * *

**STH-21 _Ginga_: **Raganrok's aerial-specialist Mobile Suit. Based off the Hyakuri's Teiwaz Frame with the Hekija's design philosophy, this Mobile Suit is an all-range specialist designed to down enemy fleet and Mobile Suit alike in hit-and-run bombardment tactics, with its specialized 150mm Grenade Rifles and its exclusive back containers dubbed the "Lunchbox" that carry an array of disposable mines designed to disrupt enemy formation or add extra firepower to their bombing raids. For close range options, it carries two of Hekija's Tobiguchi Blades on its waists, and in place of its wrist knives are a pair of miniature wire anchors for mid-combat disruption options. It's unique feature, is that unlike the Hyakuri, this Mobile Suit is able to fully transform into a fighter, going from a humannoid Mobile Suit to a vaguely-rectangular-looking fighter jet form. In this form, it is able to act as a carrier unit for other Mobile Suits with its accommodation available on its back, whether for carrying Mobile Suits in or out of the thick of battle. A hit-and-run specialist and a part-time rescue unit, this Mobile Suit is at its best when working with other Mobile Suits, setting the opposition ablaze while acting as rescue for downed units.

*** **Overall Mobile Suit is based off NRX-044 _Asshimar _(Zeta Gundam) and RGZ-95 _ReZEL _(Gundam Unicorn).

*** **Named after the Yokosuka P1Y1 _Ginga_ Navy Land-Based Bomber from the Imperial Japanese Air Force Bombers.


	4. Deployment 4: The Eagles Swoop Down

**Countdown to everything going to shit: ? Days Remaining**

**Also, small note to ****_Flamer McPyre_: **

**First statement about flight units fighting on the ground, tell that to Hush and his Hekija in episode 49.**

**Also, Asshimar in Zeta Gundam in capable of free-flying between zero-g and planetary gravity. Used both inside and outside colonies. Only seen with either one high-powered beam rifle (Zeta) or two beam sabers with two wrist-mounted beam rifles (Unicorn).**

**A lot of people died, BTW. But then again, who else but _Titans_? **

**Second with the Reginlaze production, the confirmed number is 18 in anime canon. Just to get that out there.**

**Watch kakarot197's ****_5 Intended Mass Production MS that Became Ace MS (Alternate Universes)_ for reference/proof.**

* * *

**Deployment 4: The Eagles Swoop Down**

* * *

**Gjallarhorn HQ, Vingolf**

"You have a lot to explain of your involvement of this unprecedented disaster, Elion."

In the Seven Stars meeting room, Rustal Elion, for the first time in his 15-year career withing the ranks of Gjallarhorn, is now being held at the least positive limelights imaginable.

"We lost over 23% of our overall forces, an unknown faction has acquired Dainsleifs of their own, and to top it all of, Kujan's Skipjack was confirmed to be subverted to that faction's side, along with the fact that Iok himself is still missing!" Lord Baklazan yelled out.

"Hmm, even if those unknown factors didn't factor into your calculations, you're still held fully responsible for this Lord Elion." The portly-looking Lord Falk stated. "To wit, two our seats are now empty, and now we have another faction to be concerned about."

As much as Rustal hated to admit, they had a point.

Unknown Mobile Suits, a supply of Dainsleifs that rivaled Gjallarhorn's own, and to top it all off, two, _confirmed_ Gundam Frames were spotted and identified on the enemy's side.

Worst part, amidst the power balance between Gjallarhorn, Tekkadan, Teiwaz, McGillis's Revolutionary Fleet, and Nobliss Gordon, this new and unknown faction was the _wild card_.

The only reason why Gjallarhorn managed to assert its intergalactic dominance for so long? The Elion Family's fanatically-loyal spy network that stretched its shadow from Earth to all the way to the Jupiter Rim.

Now!? Another new source of information now needs to be dug. Which, by the way, isn't that hard, if you're ignoring the fact that Rustal doesn't even know where the hell are they even stationed at.

_"Worst part about space pirates, they're constantly on the move, making information extraction, let alone, infiltration, rather difficult."_ He thought.

Even worse, somehow, his family's information network was hypothetically _breached_.

After all, how else would they know which mole Graze to shoot at?

Sitting on the counsel was Gaelio, taking back his seat after his father filled in for him.

As much as the Bauduin scion wished to step in on Elion's defense, even he knows that he's no position to talk.

After all, he was counted in that failure. McGillis is still out there, alive and kicking, Tekkadan was still alive, and to top it all off, his humiliating performance against the two rouge Gundam Frames knocked all of his pegs down, leaving his bum on the floor amidst this whole conversation.

But before the conversation can go any further, the double-doors were kicked open.

From the doors emerged a man in his early-to-mid-twenties, his short silver-colored hair was messy as a bedhead, his expression was that of fish-eyed boredom, his clothes consisted of a white baggy bomber's jacket with sky-blue fire-like decals on them, a white tank top underneath the jacket, tight-fitting pair of black long pants, and a pear of tennis shoes with one side having its shoelaces untied.

Simply put, a court marshal in short order for violation of Gjallarhorn dress code if this man were to be employed into the ranks of Gjallarhorn, but something about this slob of a man felt... _oddly significant_.

_"... Isn't that the same guy that I saw back at the Jormungandr?"_ Galileo recalls back at Lord Rustal's flagship. He then takes a small sniff of the air, smelling a very faint and unpleasant scent of _strawberry milk_.

_"... Yep. That's him."_ Gaelio thought.

"And who the hell allowed you to come here, you infidel?" Lord Baklazan bit out.

The shaggy-looking man then pulls out a wrinkled sheet of paper with a seal of the _Issue Family_ imprinted on it.

"... You're McGillis's _replacement_?" Lord Falk glanced towards the silver-haired man. "Now that I look at you, you do resemble Carta a little bit."

"Argenteus Fenris Issue, reporting for duty." The shaggy man saluted with a _yawn_. "And more then happy to replace my dead baby sister's seat after some pedophile's onahole with legs kept it warm." He then walks towards his seat, sits down, leans back, and kicks up his feet onto the table's surface.

"I see that your manners haven't improved in the slightest during your 12-year exile." Lord Rustal commented.

"It's an honor to be dragged back to this dingy against my will all the way from Hong Kong for you wrinkly bastards." He replied with dry sarcasm. "So tell me, did that Kujan prick finally bit the dust, or is he not allowed in this room anymore after he killed way too many of his men from his sheer incompetence?"

"Already a minute in, and still acting like an unwashed street rat?" Lord Falk snarked at him.

"Shuddup, you can't tell me who I am." Argenteus spat out. "I was about to bounce to the nearest brothel after my gig at Shanghai transporting two Gundam frames-"

"Wait!" Galileo stood up from his seat. "Can you say that sentence again?"

"Hm?" The Issue exile raised his eyebrow. "You mean the part where I was transporting two Gundam frames-"

"Yes! That part!" The Bauduin scion exclaimed.

"Ooooohhhh." The silver-haired exile droned out with a shit-eating-grin streaking his lips. "I now know exactly what you want..."

"Surprise us, Argenteus." Rustal stated with sarcasm.

"Then here it is:" Argenteus stated. "I demand a duel with one of your best Mobile Suit pilots, and the wager are the following:"

The ex-scion then jumps up from his seat, and proceeds to walk _on_ the table, tracking dirt and grime all over the now-once-immaculate marble table.

"Should you guys win, I give you the information where the two Gundam frames are, and I'll come along with you guys as your brand-new lord and savior, and be on my best behavior." He mockingly stated. "Should you lose, I walk out of the door, and you can all just pretend nothing's has ever happened."

"Hmph. And what makes you so confident in your victory?" Lord Balkazan stated with a _scathing_ tone.

"I just do." He responded while flicking a booger onto the lord's face. "And I just think that ancient superweapon Mobile Suits are overrated. Just slap a Gundam head onto an Io frame and call it a Gundam, why don't ya?"

The various Seven Stars all exchange glances at each other.

"... Please do not tell me that you're taking my suggestion seriously." Argenteus stated.

"Umm, Argenteus, about the duel..." Gaelio spoke out.

"Talk to me."

"Out of curiosity, what happens if the duel ends in a tie?" He asked.

"Sorry buddy." Argenteus responded. "I'll spill it when we cross that bridge." He then turns towards Rustal's direction. "Hey old man, my offer. Sounds like a good enough deal?"

"If it makes you stop causing a mess in this meeting room, then yes." Rustal responded. "Gaelio!"

"Yes sir!?" The scion stood up and saluted.

"Tell the staff to get one of our carriers ready." Lord Elion stated. "Load up two Grazes-"

"Nope." Argenteus interrupted. "Bring your Kimaris along. I want fight you at your strongest."

"Are sure about that?" Rustal then shoots a look towards the exile's eye.

Argenteus shoots back his own look as well, rivaling _Rustal's_ in terms of sheer furiosity.

_"God, he's serious."_ They both thought, with neither backing down.

"Excuse me! Lord Rustal!"

At the double doors, Julieta entered the meeting room holding two teenagers by their wrists.

One was an average-sized, plain-looking Chinese boy with brown hair and a pair of glasses on his face. His clothes were just as plain as his looks, with but a plain white t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and red Converse sneakers.

And the other was a tiny, redhead Chinese girl wearing her hair in a double-bun. Her clothes were an ensemble of bright red unisex martial arts uniform with gold trimmings, and a pair of black slipper shoes were on her feet, giving her a "child actor/martial artist" look.

"I found these two sneaking around Vingolf." She mentioned the two kids that she's holding onto right now.

"So why is your face scratched up when _you_, out of all people were handling children?" Gaelio asked with an amused smile on his face.

"I kicked her behind her knees and she fell facefirst into a rose bush." The Chinese girl grinned.

"Kāi Guān, Shí Pāi, I thought I told you to not come." Argenteus said.

"And leave Odd Jobs behind!?" The boy asked. "I've been with you for over 3 years, so I'm not letting you deal with this alone!"

"He's right!" The girl cried out. "You didn't even have the decency to tell us that you're leaving! All you did was leave a note that said 'Don't follow me.'! What kind of bullshit do you have to tell us that we're told not to follow you!? You didn't even say anything!"

"Lord Elion, may throw them out?" Julieta asked.

"Argenteus." The lord asked. "Explain, or the _three_ of you are _swimming_ back to Hong Kong."

"Okay okay, yeesh." He then walks down towards the end of the table, until he himself jumped down from it and was next to Julieta holding the two kids.

"The boy is Shí Pāi and the girl is Kāi Guān, and the three of us are part of Yínhún Odd Jobs." The Issue exile stated. "Oh and by the way, I go by Yínhún in Hong Kong." He then moves closer towards Julieta. "Oh and by the way, can you let the two go?"

"Only if they behave." Julieta requested.

"Did you come after them first?" He asked. "If you did, then maybe that explains why you're covered in scratches."

The female Gjallarhorn officer looks toward Lord Elion.

Rustal sighs out in exhaustion. "Only if you two behave." He directed towards the two teens hanging from Julieta's grip.

She lets go of the two, and the two Chinese kids head towards Argenteus.

"So..." The ex-Issue directed towards Lord Elion. "The carrier?"

"Already done." He sighed out. "And I suspect those two brought your Mobile Suit as well?"

"Hey, you're the one who called me here for a 'job'." He snarked.

"Well technically, it still is." He responded. "It's more... shall we say, 'full-time offer'."

"Hilarious." Argenteus scoffed.

"Lord Rustal, permission to know what's going on?" Julieta asked.

"I'll fill you in later." The Seven Star lord then stands up from his seat as he drapes his jacket over his shoulders. "All of you, report to pier 2, double time."

"Yes sir." Both Galileo and Julieta salute right before they head off.

"As for you two..." He told the kids next to Argenteus.

"Hm?" The silver-haired man glanced towards Lord Rustal.

"I'd better see you two on the carrier." He stated. "Me and your boss need to talk in private."

The two look at Argenteus.

"See you there, alright?"

"Yes!" The two then run out towards the pier.

"Come with me." The lord then walks out of the meeting room with the Issue exile in tow.

"Comin'."

The two then end up alone in the hallways next to a vending machine.

"Here." Lord Rustal then tosses him a bottle of strawberry milk. "Saw you sneak a few cartons on board."

"Thanks." The Issue exile replied. "Okay, real talk; why did you bring me along on your flagship if I was so important?" He asked after taking a sip from his pink bottle. "I mean, I thought that you brought me here just to fill in for one of the pit crew members that had to call in sick three days back."

"That itself was just a cover." Lord Rustal replied while cracking open his can of canned coffee. "The pay however, I transferred it to your personal bank account."

"Lord Rustal, please find hobbies other than breaching into other people's private lives." Argenteus stated dryly.

"Sorry kid, I get paid to do this." He replied. "Also, I do have a hobby. Mainly, golf and gardening."

"Touche." The ex-Issue then downs his bottle before tossing the empty bottle behind his head and into the recycling bin behind him.

"We really need to improve your conduct once you join us." Rustal remarked. "Vingolf ain't no Hong Kong, son."

"Now do you see why I made the deal?" The Issue exile stated. "Bring up two Gundam frames, combine that with the fact they _need_ me as their new heir after boytoy leaves, wrap all of that in a gift basket that appeals towards their fancy, with a sweet-sounding gift card that is called 'honesty' and 'proof', then voila. _Leverage_."

"Hmph. You just realized that you showed me all of your cards that you had in your hand, right?" Rustal snarked after sipping his coffee.

"And you know that I knew that you've already figured out my little gambit, right?"

**"So why didn't you stop me-"**

Both stop their respective and _identical_ sentences.

"... Damn it kid, you're good." Rustal admitted.

Argenteus lets out a small chuckle as he walks down the hallway leading towards outside.

"Save that statement after I walk out the door, ya hear?"

* * *

**Remote Island, Location Classified**

_"Wait, where the hell's your Gundam!?"_ Argenteus cried out in disappointment as what he saw was a violet-blue Schwalbe Graze rather then the rumored Kimaris.

"Sorry." Galileo spoke out. "It's leg got ripped off and exploded during the last battle, so I have to bench it until it gets replaced."

In Argenteus's defense, his shift at the hanger was over_ right before_ the Kimaris was received. Also, that one-liner that he did when he ran into Galileo and Julieta in the hallways?

_"Dammit, I wasted a cool one-liner..."_ He cursed to himself.

"Never mind that, just what the hell is with your Mobile Suit?" Galileo asked.

Argenteus's Mobile Suit, for the most part, was looking rather... _shit_.

The main body was that of the already-outdated Geirail, which was the least weirdest part of this Mobile Suit.

Its arms looked like they belonged to the Teiwaz's Hyakuren, and the shoulder armors and both legs were that of the Landman Rodi's.

Its colors were that of the construction-colors of yellow and black, Chinese symbols that (once) acted as warning labels, and personal decals of dragons and tigers adorned this literal _chimera_ of a Mobile Suit.

**EB-04ai0 _Geirail Einsiedler_**

"Please tell me that you're taking this seriously." Galileo asked the other pilot from his comms.

_"Hey, it doesn't hurt to stick to what I know."_ He replied. _"I'll show you that even top-of-the-line Mobile Suits has their limits, friend."_

The Geireil then draws its Partizan (from the Shiden) from its back, and gets into a _chūdan-no-kamae_ stance.

_"Kendo? In a Mobile Suit duel?"_ Gaelio raised his eyebrow.

_"What's wrong?"_ Argenteus spoke through the comms. _"Hurry up and start already."_

Gaelio then thrusts his controls, sending his Mobile Suit forward.

_"He's standing still, so that must mean he's trying to bait me."_ Gaelio thought. _"If melee isn't a viable option..."_

The gun barrel from the Schwalbe Graze's jousting lance then fires out a shot.

"Then I'll whittle you down with range!"

The Geirail, however, _suddenly_ knees down, ducking under the bullets.

"What!?" Gaelio burst out. "He turned off his Mobile Suit!?"

The Geirail then _reactivates_.

Before Gaelio can react, the Geirail's right leg then opens a hatch, revealing a _nail gun_.

_"Checkmate."_

A nail then fires out from the barrel, staking the Mobile Suit's foot into the dirt, preventing it from going anywhere.

The Geirail then charges towards the crippled Mobile Suit.

The Schwalbe Graze parries the Partizan off of the Geirail's grip with its gunlance, but however, the Geirail, upon losing its weapon, tackle-hugs the other Mobile Suit down.

_"Hey rich boy."_

Gaelio then turned towards his comms.

_"Did you know that Mobile Suits were originally meant for grappling?"_ Argenteus cockily grinned.

"Is that so!?" Gaelio retorted through the Geirail's comms.

The Schwalbe Graze then overpowers the Geirail above it and pulls a _reversal_.

"Thanks for telling me that." The Baulduin smiled.

The silver-haired exile just kept smiling despite being pinned down.

"Gotcha bitch."

Gaelio has forgotten that the Geirail _still_ had its nail gun in its _right hand_, and that the Partizan that it parried off was held in his _left hand_.

The nail then pierces through the Schwalbe Graze's head, killing its vision.

Upon gaining the upper hand, the Geirail then performs its own reversal and mounts on top of the Schwalbe Graze and begins to staple the Graze's shoulders onto the ground with its nail gun.

Upon running out of nails, the Geirail then pulls out its Hack Spade from its back mount, right before hacking the Schwalbe Graze's arm off.

"I'M NOT DONE YET!" Gaelio then thrusts the controls forward.

The Graze's verniers fire up once more, allowing it to shove off the Geirail.

After regaining footing, the Schwalbe Graze picks up its severed arm, and begins to beat over the Geirail's head sensors with it.

The gunlance then slips from the severed arm's fingers, and the lance's tip then strikes the Geirail's red monoeye, stripping Argenteus's of his Mobile Suit intercoms's visuals.

_"Not bad kiddo."_ Argenteus's voice buzzed through the comms. _"But all you did was take out the main camera."_

The headless Geirail then tightens the grip around its Hack Spade.

_"Now let's play chicken."_

Gaelio then sees the headless Geirail charge towards him via radar (head unit has a nail driven through it). He thrusts towards the dropped lance behind the charging Geirail, with the intent to parry the charge.

_"Saw that coming."_

The Geirail suddenly stops in its tracks, plants its weapon onto the ground, and dodge rolls towards its right.

The Geirail ducks under, and another hatch opens from its left leg, pulling out a Glue Gun, and firing a translucent pink-colored glob towards the Schwalbe Graze.

Both Mobile Suits collapse on top of each other upon both being completely disabled at the _same time_.

To elaborate, Gaelio's Schwalbe Graze had its vernier on its right knee to gum up and cause it to lose balance mid-flight (glue was designed to be heat-resistant, only MS-sized blowtorches can so much as _scratch_ it), and as a result, the gunlance misses its mark, but in turn, the wire claw on its left cuts the Geirail's piping around it hips, causing the Mobile Suit to quickly lose power, allowing both the Graze and gravity to do the rest.

Offshore, both Julieta and the two Chinese kids watched the whole thing from the carrier.

"... That was weird, Miss Julieta." Shí Pāi commented.

"How is it possible to both underestimate and overestimate your opponent at the same time?" Kāi Guān asked Julieta.

"More then you think, kid." Julieta answers, fully recalling all of the times that she's faced the Barbatos, all of them resulting in a stalemate.

The loudspeakers around the ship screeches out before delivering the following message.

**"2nd Lieutenant Julieta Juris, please lead sortie to recover the two downed MS immediately."**

The female Gjallarhorn soldier lets out an exasperated sigh as she heads down where the spare Grazes are being kept at.

"If Gaelio ends up being like Iok, I'm going to murder that ass." She grumbled to herself as she then head out towards along with the other Grazes flying by her.

_"2nd Lieutenant?"_ One of the pilots spoke through the comms. _"Just who do you think won?" _

"I don't even care anymore." She grumbled out. "As soon as we're done cleaning up this mess, I'm going to bed early tonight."

**One successful recovery later...**

**Carrier Fleet, Hanger, Location ****Classified**

"GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Gaelio's voice cried out while banging through the hulls as blowtorches tried to cut through the cockpit's hatch.

When the Schwalbe Graze got hit the Geirail's glue gun, a small splash of the adhesive ended up on one of the joints of the hatch, causing it to gum up and prevent the hatch from opening.

Thankfully, it was a _really_ small splash, so a conventional blowtorch was enough to get the job done.

The cockpit is then _finally_ pried open, revealing the Bauduin scion _gasping_ for air.

On the flipside, Argenteus was _nonplussed_ about this whole mess, likely due to the fact that he got himself out on his _own_ before the hanger crew can do.

"Just what the hell was that glue made of?" Gaelio gasped out.

"Dunno, but that shit was made to repair _carriers_ and _colonies_." Argenteus answered. "Fun fact: I used that same glue gun to mend Dort 7's outer hulls after a stray meteor made a really big dent on it. Job was okay, I guess. Payment was good enough to clear the several months' worth of rent and gambling debts, at least..." He rambled on.

The realization that Gaelio could've easily died of asphyxiation via trapped in his own Mobile Suit send a shiver up his Alaya-Vijnana-implanted spine.

"I thought this was a dual, not an unregulated match." Behind the Issue exile, Lord Rustal appears.

"Oh come on, he took on the friggin' devil himself and lived both times, died once, and according to the rumors, H also took on a MA and lived." Argenteus retorted. "Either way, I thought Gjallarhorn's aces were supposed to be made of finer stuff then that."

"Lord Rustal." One of the pilots asked the Lord, ignoring what the silver-haired man just said. "Just who do you think won?"

Normally, at this rate, Rustal would declare Gaelio the winner by default, but he also knew that neither side would accept such outcome, especially Gaelio.

And as much Rustal prides himself as a brilliant schemer, he's also a reasonable authority figure to his men (with exceptions of his own men volunteering themselves on going to suicide missions, but even then, he gets their consent_ first_), and so, it's in his position to _not_ benefit the side of his own faction, but to make sure that there are no further disagreements between the two sides and make sure that the bargain goes _smoothly_.

By profession, he's a _legitimate dick_, but it only applies to the big decisions (like his orders to completely rout Tekkadan, which said plan was mothballed until further notice).

Here?

There's more _wiggle room_ to be _morally fair_. At least here, he's not being peer pressured up his ass.

"As Lord of the House of Elion..." Lord Rustal declared. "... I hereby call the dual between Gaelio Bauduin and Argenteus Fenris Issue a _draw_."

_"Both sides seems to take it reasonably well."_ Rustal observed the two sides shrugging in agreement. "Argenteus, now what?"

"Oh, right." The exile then digs through his pocket and takes out a coin. "How about a coin flip? You know, I had two offers as leverage, and since its a draw, I'll let fate decide which one I gift you."

The coin then shows a visage of a _Qīnglóng_ on one side.

"Heads, I join Gjallarhorn and behave myself, but in turn, I don't give the location to the two Gundam frames."

He then flips then coin and reveals a _Bái Hǔ_ on it.

"Tails, I leave Gjallarhorn, but not before I give you guys the fully detailed location and info of the two Gundam frames."

"And you expect us that you'd keep your word?" One of the Gjallarhorn soldiers pointed out.

"I ain't gaining anything if I lie right now, pal." Argenteus stated. "So shove it."

"Very well." Rustal stated. "Either way, Gjallarhorn appreciates your assistance."

"Whatever." With that, the coin flips up into the air.

Argenteus swipes it off mid-air, right before he slaps the caught coin onto the back of his left hand.

"Now ladies and gentlemen..." Argenteus declared. "Will fate dictate that I fight alongside with you all, or will the two demons from a bygone era will join your cause?"

The exile smiles.

"The result shall be confirmed..."

***FOURTH WALL BREACHED***

"SO YOU THE READERS DECIDE! HEADS OR TAILS! THE RESULTS SHALL BE ANNOUNCED AT THE PUBLICATION OF CHAPTER SIX!"

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Just to get this out there, this fic is a monthly chapter upload, so this fic is going to be rather... _slow_.

Also, I plan to alternate Tekkadan and Gjallarhorn POVs every chapter, so there's that.

Also on a sidenote, I'm shit when it comes to writing Mobile Suit combat. If anyone has any advice on suggestions of improvement, please leave it in the comments section!

I'm kinda doing this fic for_ fun_ anyway, but just to get it out there, kay?

Also, about that little fourth wall breach...

I mean it. **You**, the audience, gets to decide Gjallarhorn's fate!

SO WHAT WILL IT BE!?

AN ACE PILOT THAT FIGHTS DIRTIER THEN MIKAZUKI!? OR TWO GUNDAMS BOLSTERING GIALLARHORN'S MS FORCES!?

GET. VOTING. **HEADS?** OR **TAILS?**

You have until chapter six's development, and I'm not telling you the date.

Because even_ I_ do not know how long that'll take.

* * *

**Mobile Suit Specs (In debut order)**

* * *

**EB-04ai0 _Geirail_ ****_Einsiedler_: **Argenteus's custom Mobile Suit. Originally a totaled Geirail found in the Hong Kong Scrapyards, _Shīqùle Bǎozàng_, this Mobile suit was recommissioned by a local infrastructure company for construction use, and later adopted by Argenteus for personal use in his odd-jobs business. Despite being an obsolete unit during the current times, with only being equipped a Hack Spade (shovel that doubles as a polearm, originally used for minesweeping), the Shiden's Partizan (also found amidst the scrap heap next to the trashed Geirail), and its signature 120mm Nail Gun and 120 mm Glue Gun (both are repurposed from the Graze's 120 mm rifle, but permanently stuck in short-range barrel, stored inside both of the Landman Rodi's legs, henceforth, why this MS doesn't have leg verniers), the pilot itself is skilled enough to use this outdated unit-turned construction work unit as an unconventional close-quarters unit. It's colors of yellow and black from its construction-unit days remains unchanged, with its only new features being scrap-parts from the Landman Rodi's shoulder armors and legs (legs are pincers), and the Hyakuren's arms. Surprisingly durable, let alone, _functional_ for this chimera of a Mobile Suit.

*** **A bastard lovechild between the MSJ-06II-A _Tieren Ground Type_ (Gundam 00) and CMS-328 _Desperado_ (Gundam AGE).

*** **_Einsiedler_ means "Hermit" in German.

*** **Parts from the Landman Rodi and Hyakuren were applied_ post-__appropriation_.

*** **Originally designated as the EB-04wk2 _Geirail Arbeitnehmer _("worker" in German) before Argenteus took it as his own.


	5. Deployment 5: Shine in the Storm

**The coin flip shall dictate the fate of Gjallarhorn.**

**So get voting, heads or tails?**

**Deadline is nearing...**

* * *

**Deployment 5: Shine in the Storm**

* * *

**Chryse, Mars**

It was a curse disguised as a blessing.

Mikazuki somehow survived the previous encounter against the three Gingas, yet in turn, the Barbatos was completely totaled, and Mika himself was now in a coma.

For the past 3 days.

"Hey." From the door appeared Norba Shino, one of the two remaining (active) Gundam pilots in Tekkadan. "... He's still not up?"

"Gjallarhorn. Where?" Orga mumbled out.

Shino blinks in surprise before answering.

"... Oddly _quiet_ as of late." He responded. "Seriously, I checked in with all of my guys back at HQ, and _nothing_. No press conferences, no ads, and hell, not even a _single mention_ of us and Gjallarhorn on the friggin' newspapers."

This new information did not shift Orga away from his recently-developed sense of paranoia.

"... What about that Ishmael bastard?" Orga gasped out.

**"If you're referring to me, then I'm right here."**

Behind Shino was the masked figure in gunmetal-black trenchcoat, leaning against the wall right next to the entrance.

Ishmael then shoves Shino aside and lets himself into the hospital room where Orga and Mika were.

**"Hello there."** Ishmael spoke out. **"I see that the devil himself is doing well-"**

"YOU BASTARD!"

Orga then runs up to the masked figure to punch him.

Once the fist makes contact with Ishmael's face, the fist breaks against it, causing Orga to kneel in pain.

**"Sorry pal."** Ishmael spoke out. **"Nanomalante."**

In rage, Orga pulls out his gun and begins unloading onto the masked figure.

The gun keeps firing until the clip runs dry of ammo.

**"... I suspect that you're finished then."** Ishmael stated.

A nurse runs in to see where the gunfire came from.

**"Fear not."** Ishmael stated. **"No one died here, and the gun is out of ammo."**

The trembling nurse then walks away with her mouth covered and her eyes stricken with horror.

**"Oh and by the way, my men have set up a 10,000m-wide interference signal around this building, so even don't bother calling for help."**

Orga and Shino grit their teeth.

**"So with that said..."** Ishmael then grabs a chair and takes a seat.** "... We can now discuss our deal without any evesdroppers."**

Ishmael then takes out a tablet from his coat.

**"Here."** The masked figure then hands Orga the tablet after turning it on.

The Boss then looks at what the tablet is showing.

"... What the hell!?" Orga cried out upon seeing the schematics for the Shiden Kai and Ginga. "I'm no mechanic, but aren't half of these modifications_ illegal_!?"

Orga sees the Teiwaz Frame inside the Ginga contorting its upper torso towards into its flight form, but the way that it's shown transforming shouldn't be possible _without_ killing the pilot inside the cockpit.

And that's not counting the Shiden Kai's unique inner frame, where the comparison is shown between the Io Frame and the "Ganymede Frame", which eerily resemble a _Gundam Frame_.

"Oi oi..." Shino sweatdropped. "You can't be serious..."

**"Money's no object for Ragnarok. Nor logistical regulations."** Ishmael stated. **"All of these shall be yours if Tekkadan agrees with the merger deal."**

"Bastard, you rigged the duel in your favor, didn't you!?" Orga growled out.

**"In our defense, we were expecting _too much_ out of your ace."** Ishmael remarked in a slightly condescending tone.** "Least we can do is well... _compensate_ for your losses."**

"And who's fault do you think it is!?" Orga snarled out.

**"If I said you, would you get mad?"** Ishmael answered.

Orga freezes from that statement.

**"Although to be fair, you were just starting out and following your dream, and for that, I cannot fault you for that."** Ishmael stated. **"But you really didn't consider the timing of your ascension."**

"Meaning?" Orga asked in a hostile tone.

**"What I mean is..."** Ishmael went on. **"It's not from the moment that you got yourselves involved with Gjallarhorn that you've all shot yourselves in the foot."** He stated. **"No. It's from the moment that Kudelia Aina Bernstein entered the main stage of history is where everything went wrong."**

"Don't you dare blame it on her, you son of a bitch!" Orga then charges at Ishmael in rage.

Shino then hears_ mechanical whirring_ is then heard_ from_ Ishmael's body.

"ORGA! WATCH OUT-"

Ishmael then bursts out of his seat and punches Orga _across the room_ and _out of the hospital room's window_.

Upon Orga hitting the window, Ishmael dashes towards the broken window, and catches the bloodied boss by his ankle and hangs him over roughly_ 4 stories_ above solid ground.

**"Now normally..."** Ishmael stated. **"I wouldn't go out of my way to kill someone mid-negotiation, but it won't won't count if the_ fall_ kills you instead."** He threatened. **"So allow me to make it clear for you once more."**

Shino tries to ambush Ishmael from behind with stool in hand, Ishmael swats it out of his hands and latches his fingers around Shino's throat and lifts him up by his neck.

**"Join Ragnarok, or it'll slurp up the sloppy seconds left behind upon your two's grisly end." **Ishmael declared. **"I'll give you five seconds to decide."**

The grip around Orga's ankle begins to _tighten_, slowly crunching his bones.

**"Five."**

The fingers around Shino's neck begins to dig into his trachea as his face begins to turn red from the lack of blood flow and oxygen.

**"Four."**

People then begin to gather below Orga as his own blood dripped onto the cement ground.

**"Three."**

Shino's eyes begin to roll back.

**"Two."**

Shino then begins to foam from his mouth as his face began to turn red to _blue_.

**"One-"**

"I'LL DO IT!" Orga cried out. "WHATEVER YOU DO, PLEASE DON'T KILL US!" Orga tearfully begged.

**"... I'm glad we can come to an agreement."**

Ishmael then drops Shino like a sack of bricks and swings Orga back into the hospital room and out of its entrance, cracking the wall behind Orga's landing.

Ishmael then walks towards Orga, tablet in hand, and with the labored breathing and coughing coming Shino.

**"Sign here."** Ishmael presented the digital contract shown on the tablet.

Orga signs his name with his finger on the tablet.

**"Your thumbprint."** Ishmael stated while presenting a small rectangle below his signature.

Orga places his thumb on the tablet as it confirms his legal binding.

**"There."** Ishmael stated while putting the tablet away into his trenchcoat. **"Was it so hard?"**

All Orga can do is cough.

**"Worry not."** Ishmael stated. **"All expenses regarding your losses will be covered, the new Mobile Suits will be delivered at your front door by tomorrow morning, and any grievances that I might've caused will be mended in a short notice. On that, I give my word as Ragnarok's officer."**

"Just..." Orga coughed out. "... Just who are you!?"

Ishmael then turns away from the fallen boss.

**"Just an envoy of a higher power."** Ishmael stated in a cryptic tone. **"The rest shall be revealed in your future cooperation with us." **

The masked figure then walks away from the downed boss and disappears into the elevator.

In the elevator, Ishmael then takes out a small remote and clicks on the red button.

He then takes out his phone and sees the reception bars fill up all four bars.

_**"Alright..."** _Ishmael thought went to his contacts. **_"... Let's get this party started."_**

* * *

_**The Next Morning...**_

* * *

Orga and Shino were now admitted into the same hospital, with Shino having a plaster casting wrapped around his neck, and Orga walking on crutches from a snapped ankle and his face wrapped in bandages.

The two were around Mikazuki's cot, with Shino dead asleep on the sheets.

"Boss!" One of the Tekkadan staff spoke out upon entering the room.

Orga turned his head towards the young staff.

"What is it?"

"A delivery of 25 Mobile Suits, 100 Mobile Workers, and several logistic crates appeared right in front of our base!" The youth cried out.

_"So he really kept his end of our bargain..."_ Organ thought.

"Hey boss..." The staff spoke out. "... What the hell is going on-"

A sound of an explosion was heard from a distance.

"... Huh?" Shino mumbled out. "What the hell was that noise?"

Suddenly, a phone rings in Orga's pocket.

"What is it?" Orga answered.

_"B-Boss!"_ The voice cried out in a panicked tone. _"T-Turn on the TV!"_

Orga then grabs a remote and turns on the TV.

_"W-We're now covering live on the terrorist attack by an unknown faction against the Chryse Parliament!"_ The reporter cried out over the sounds of rattling gunfire and Mobile Suit combat. _"For the last half-hour, Gjallarhorn's Mars Branch has responded upon receiving a letter declaring that they plan to claim the entirety of Mars under their jurisdiction. As you can see behind me, Gjallarhorn forces are currently facing unknown Mobile Suits and infantry alike, with the battle currently being in a stalemate-"_

A cloud of dust is then kicked up behind the reporter, with the cameraman also stumbling down, cutting to a screen of color bars with the text reading "We'll Be Right Back".

"H-Holy shit..." Shino muttered out in horrified awe. "And right after the crap we went through yesterday..."

Orga's phone then rings once again, this time from an "Unknown Number".

He picks it up, and answers the call.

_**"How do you like our little... gift?"**_ Ishmael's voice spoke through the phone's speakers. **_"I assure you, we work fast."_**

"What the hell are you thinking!?" Orga snarled out. "That attack on the parliament... it's you, isn't it!?"

**_"Was it too obvious?"_** Ishmael replied in a curt tone. **_"We're an anti-Gjallarhorn faction for a reason, you know."_**

Another sound of a explosion was heard from the speakers.

**_"Because unlike some boy-toy upstart, Ragnarok is made for this kind of crap from the ground-up."_** Ishmael claimed. _**"Now all of us a favor and don't even try anything stupid."**_

Several sounds of tires screeching was heard outside.

Orga looks down, revealing several armored vehicles parked outside, with armed figures with gas masks and gunmetal black trenchcoat, armed with guns and shock batons, taking firewatch.

**_"Because if you do, then my higher-ups will nix the deal from yesterday, and you can all kiss your asses goodbye."_**

Three Shiden Kais then land around the hospital building, with one of them facing Orga with its optical sensors.

All Orga can do is tremble in fear of the kind of mess that they got themselves into.

Suddenly, a sound of verniers firing was heard over their heads.

Orga looks up, to see Gundam Byleth transported by a Ginga in its carrier form.

"... Boss?" The staff member whimpered out. "What's going on here?"

"... I've made a terrible mistake." Orga muttered. "But this time, we're not getting out of this mess, period."

Smoke then begins to fill the once blue Martian skies.

"O-Oi Orga!" Shino called out to the boss.

The boss turns around to see Mikazuki slowly waking up.

"Mika!?" Orga cried out.

The youth soldier then begins to open his eyes.

"Mika!" Orga dashed toward the awakened boy on the cot.

"... Orga?" Mikazuki muttered out. "... Orga, is that you?"

"Yeah..." Orga wiped a tear from his face. "... I'm glad you're alright-"

"Why is it so dark around here?" Mikazuki asked while looking around blankly. "Orga, where are you?"

"Mika..." Orga spoke out. "... I'm right in front of you."

"But I _can't_ see you." Mikazuki pointed out. "Why's everything so dark!?"

Orga's phone then begins to ring on the table across from him.

"What." Orga snarled.

_**"Oh, I forgot to mention something yesterday."**_ Ishmael's voice called out from the phone's speakers. **_"I ran a quick scan on your ace while you weren't looking, and found out that the nerves connecting his eyes and brain are pretty much fried."_**

"Get to the fucking point, or I'm going to crawl up through the speaker, and strangle the daylights out of your metal ass." Orga growled out.

_**"Your friend Mika has now gone blind without Alaya-Vijnana after our little scuffle."**_ Ishmael stated. **_"Must've whacked his entire nervous system after my little parting shot..."_**

With an angered yell, Orga throws down his phone onto the ground.

_**"On the plus side..."**_ Ishmael's voice garbled on through the half-broken speakers. _**"... At least the contract will cover your losses-"**_

Having heard about enough, Orga stomps on the phone, breaking under his heel.

**In front of Chryse Parliament Building, Ground Zero: Chryse, Mars **

**"... Dick." **

Ishmael, next to the kneeling Gundam Byleth, puts his phone away into his coat.

He then turns his head and watches the firefight ensuing right next to him as he boils a pot of coffee next to him.

From Byleth's backpack, several Mobile Workers were deployed onto the field to cull the Gjallarhorn infantry, right before Byleth pulls out its pistol and starts taking potshots at the Grazes.

On the field, several Grazes and Shiden Kais were all at in a frenzied melee, hacking away at each other relentlessly while destroying all surrounding property. As for the crawling infantries, Gjallarhorn were holding the defensive line around the parliament building while Ragnarok soldiers were pelting the enemy lines with a third barrage of mortar fire.

As for the civilians, about half of them were evacuated out of the city premises, the rest left behind were now red smears on the Shiden Kai's heels.

**"Eh, typical Monday."** Ishmael remarked at the carnage.

Ishmael then takes off his mask and pours coffee into the tin mug next to him.

He then picks up an Arctic Warfare Sniper Rifle and points it towards his left and fires it.

The bullet then runs through one of the Gjallarhorn infantry through his neck before he can shoot Ishmael.

"What a bunch of dicks..."Ishmael stated while drinking his coffee and reloading his rifle.

One of the Ragnarok soldiers approach Ishmael.

**"Report."** Ishmael stated while putting his mask back on.

**"_It_ has arrived, Commander Ishmael."** Ragnarok Infantry #1 stated.

Ishmael stands back up and walks off away from the Ground Zero.

**"So..."** Ishmael turned his head to the messenger.

**"... Yes sir?"** The masked soldier replied.

**"... How good are you at manning a turret?"**

**One Gilligan Cut Later...**

**"THIS IS A BAD IDEA, SIR! THIS IS A REALLY BAD IDEA!" **The masked Ragnarok Soldier panicked while firing his turret at the partially-wrecked Graze without its veriners ran after them with the 120mm Battle Rifle (short-range version) in hand.

**"Oh shuddup, soldier. Keep firing at the Graze behind us." **Ishmael dryly replied while wildly maneuvering around the rain of rubble and 120mm rounds out to kill the two of them.

**"WE'RE OUT OF AMMO, SIR!" **The soldier remarked to the turret's empty belt-box magazine.

**"... Wait a minute. Have you've been 50 Cal. this whole time?" **Ishmael asked.

The two go into an awkward silence for a brief moment.

**"... What are suggesting, Commander Ishmael?"**

**"You idiot..."** Ishmael groaned.** "USE THE GRENADE LAUNCHER ATTACHMENT ON THE TURRET!"**

**"WE ONLY HAVE INCENDIARY AND FLASHBANG, SIR!"**

**"THEN USE THE FUCKING FLASHBANG!"** Ishmael roared back.** "AIM FOR THE FUCKING EYES!"**

The soldier then loads a flashbang into the attachment and aims the barrel towards the Graze's head.

The barrel fires, and a massive ball of blinding light that obscured the entire head of the Mobile Suit.

Upon being blinded, the Graze then begins firing wildly, the bullets hitting the building around the armored vehicle.

**"By the way, soldier..."** Ishmael remarked. **"... I suggest ducking."**

The soldier then ducks down back into the hatch as the vehicle begins to pick up speed.

The vehicle takes a sharp turn around the corner, the road leading out of Chryse.

A large explosion of kicked-up dirt and dust can be seen from the distance.

**"You know..."** Ishmael remarked. **"... At this point, you'd expect the higher-ups to come up with other ways to deliver packages from space _other_ than _orbital bombardment_."**

**"We're short on time, Commander Ishmael."** The masked soldier pointed out.** "And in my defense, my position doesn't permit me to question the upper echelon's choices on all matters."**

**"Touche."** Ishmael remarked.** "So what's in that damned box?"**

**"You haven't read the briefing, sir?" **The soldier pointed out.

**"All I read is that I'm going to be some sort of pilot for Ragnarok's brand-new Mobile Armor."** Ishmael replied bluntly.** "That's all I needed to know."**

**"B-But what about the schematics and the technicalities in the Mobile Armor!?"** The infantryman pointed out.** "It's a brand-new kind of Mobile Weapon!"**

**"As long it has guns, can move, has a seat and a cockpit, and kills things like if it's going out of style, I'll simply take it from there and move on."**

The vehicle then stops right in front of the large crate surrounded by downed Grazes, capsized Gjallarhorn Mobile Workers, and civilian and soldier alike torn to shreds or their bodies bending the wrong way.

**"... Wow."** Ishmael remarked at the macabre scene. **"I knew I said they should come up with other methods then orbital bombardment..."**

Gunfire echoes throughout the wasteland, coming from the soldier escort's Assault Rifle.

**"... But right on top of a _civilian convoy_?"** Ishmael went on.** "I'm starting to think that the higher-ups are have a grudge against anyone unaffiliated with warfare."**

The masked figure in a trenchcoat then kicks the giant metal crate at the center of the carnage.

A beep sound emits from the box, the giant box itself beginning to unfold itself, revealing a black and gold bird-like machine. On its wings, a kanji of the word "death" written on it, circular vents containing 50mm Automatic Guns at the Mobile Armor's main body, and its feet were triple-pronged like the Hasmael's talon.

**"... So where's the cockpit?"** Ishmael asked the soldier. **"You're the one who read the briefing, right?"**

The masked soldier then lets out a sigh.

**"... Around the neck base. Your personal HUD will act as an access trigger, and I'm assuming that you can figure the rest out from there."**

With a low grumble, Ishmael heads towards the machine, and upon nearing it, the hatch opens around the Mobile Weapon's neck.

Ishmael climbs into the cockpit, finds a seating and the control sticks, and seats himself into the Mobile Weapon.

The intercoms begin to light up in a sky blue lighting.

**ARE-MA-E12-23**** _Azrael_**

**"Alright, Azrael." **

Numerous giant hose-cables from the cockpit seat then connect to the back of Ishmael's _head_ and along the _entire spine_.

**[Alaya-Vijnana connected]** Ishmael's personal HUD in his mask read.

The verniers around the avian Mobile Armor begin to fire up as it slowly takes into the air.

**"Time to kill."**

The Mobile Armor's magenta monoeye on its head then lights up, then speeds towards Chryse in an ebony blur.

Ishmael then spots three Grazes descending from orbit.

**"Friggin' brilliant..."** Ishmael commented.

The Grazes above then firing at the Mobile Armor.

The 120mm bullets bounce off the black hulls.

Azrael makes a 180-degree turn and begins firing its gun towards the Grazes.

One of the Grazes has all of its limbs blown off by the Azrael's guns as it quickly falls into a messy heap of Nanomalante.

Two land successfully, and begin shooting at the Mobile Armor.

The bullets bounce off the MA's surface, not even _scratching_ the paintjob.

**"You call those guns?"** Ishmael mumbled to himself. **"Then I'll give you two real guns."**

Azrael then fires its full-auto 50mm guns at the two Grazes.

The two Grazes are crippled from the successive volley.

Ishmael then sees one of the Grazes crawl towards its 120mm Rifle and begins unloading at the speeding Mobile Armor.

Azrael simply cuts the Grazes through its _vertical middle_ with one of its Talon Blades stored on its feet by punting it.

_**"Commander Ishmael!"**_ The comms inside Azrael blared out.

**"Report."** Ishmael stated.

**_"Gjallarhorn reinforcements have landed on Ground Zero!"_** The comms cried out. _**"We're losing offensive ground!"**_

The grip around the Azrael's controls tightened.

**"Not on my watch."** Ishmael stated. **"Hold your ground. Tell the rest of the men to get into a defensive formation to minimise all possible losses. I'll be there with the Mobile Armor in T-minus 2 minutes."**

**_"Y-Yes sir!"_** The comms from the other side then cut off.

**"Now then..."** Ishmael remarked at more Grazes getting in his way.

The MA then unravels its Assault Pincers under its wings as it continues to charge towards the Grazes.

It grabs one MS by its ankle upon passing by, and the MA grabbing the MS begins spinning around like a top, knocking down several other Grazes around it like bowling pins.

After knocking down the enemy Mobile Suits, Azrael then throws the Graze towards the Gjallarhorn blockade, scattering several armored vehicles into the air.

**"This is Commander Ishmael speaking to Ragnarok Infantry. Ragnarok Infantry, do you read me?"** Ishmael spoke through the intercoms.

**_"Ragnarok Infantry speaking!"_** The comms responded. _**"What's your status, Commander!?"**_

**"The_ Passover_ has come. I repeat, the_ Passover_ has come."**

Back at the Parliament Building, the Shiden Kais and the Ragnarok Infantry began to clear out to make way for Azrael.

The Grazes then begin their pursuit towards the retreating Ragnarok forces.

_"What the hell is going on!?"_ One of the Gjallarhorn pilots pointed out. _"Why are they pulling back-"_

The Ahab sensors on the Grazes begin to go berserk.

_"Wh-wh-what the hell!?"_ The pilot cried out. _"Wh-what's with this Ahab reaction!?"_

_"Designation confirmed!"_ One of the pilots spoke out._ "I-i-i-i..."_

_"Dammit, corporal. What the hell is it-"_

A giant silhouette flies onto the Graze Commander Type, with a blade pierced through its chest and pilot.

The avian-like Mobile Armor sets its foot on the downed Mobile Suit.

_"IT'S A MOBILE ARMOR!"_ The pilot screamed out.

The gold marking around the Azrael's chassis then begins to glow, right before it emits an incandescent wave of heat, causing the 120mm Rifles in the Grazes hands to explode inside their magazines, rendering them useless.

The Grazes then charge in with their axes drawn, facing the MA in melee.

Azrael jumps back away from the swing arc, causing the two Mobile Suits to collide with each other.

The Mobile Armor then unleashes its Assault Pincers to grab the two Grazes.

**"Alright..."** Ishmael muttered to himself.

He then looks at the odd module labeled "Mode HF" in the HUD.

**"... Let's see what it does." **Ishmael then activates "Mode HF" on his HUD.

The Mobile Armor then stalls.

_"Oi..."_ One of the Graze pilots muttered out. _"... Did the Mobile Armor stop moving?"_

_"WHATEVER! JUST GET THE HELL OUT!"_

The two Grazes then begin to pry out from the Assault Pincers clamped around their waists.

_"DAMMIT! IT WON'T BUDGE!"_

_"KEEP GOING!"_

The Mobile Armor then begins to move once more.

The limbs and armoring then begin to shift around into different places.

The avian form of the Mobile Armor slowly shifts into a humanoid shape, with the legs starting turn into a single jointed legs, the Talon Blades compress back into smaller feet, the hunchback avian body straighten up into a more Mobile Suit-like form, its Assault Pincers become its "arms", and the beaked head unravels into a more compact form, but still keeping its magenta monoeye.

_"Wh-wh-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!?"_ The pilot screamed out.

The tops below the claws begin to glow in a magenta light.

_"Wait..."_ The other pilot said. _"... Why is it starting to get a little warm-"_

A pillar of _magenta light_ bursts out from the back of the Grazes grasped onto the Azrael's pincers.

**"Huh."** Ishmael remarked. **"So I'm now gonna be a new trendsetter for Beam Sabers..."**

Azrael turns off the Beam Sabers in its Pincers.

**"Still too slow to burn through Nanomalante..."** Ishmael grumbled.** "Even with upgraded Beam Generators, obsolete tech is obsolete tech..."**

Ishmael then sees five Mobile Suits appear on the Azrael's radar.

**"... I'll stick with the scissors." **

Azrael then latches onto the Graze to its left, uses it as a makeshift shield against the Grazes firing their guns from its right, the second Graze from the MA's left charges in with its Battle Axe, but upon entering its range of 50 meters, Azrael activates its Beam Emitters of fry the two Graze's sensory equipment, right before activating the Beam Saber in its left Assault Pincer to slowly fry the Mobile Suit in its claws, before moving towards the three Grazes taking potshots at the Mobile Armor.

_"What the hell!?"_ The pilot barked out._ "How can its beam tech can burn through Nanomalante!?"_

_"That's what you're worried about!?"_ The other pilot barked into his intercoms. _"OUR BULLETS AREN'T DOING SHIT!"_

Azrael then throws the Graze towards the other three to its right, hitting one and knocking it down flat onto its back.

The Mobile Armor then fires its 50mm Full-Auto Vulcans at the downed Mobile Suit, tearing both metal and flesh alike to shreds.

After that, Azrael then dashes towards the remaining two Grazes, grabs the two of them with both of its claws, and slowly crushes them inside their own cockpits.

_**"Commander Ishmael!"**_ A Ragnarok Pilot spoke through the comms. _**"Gjallarhorn forces are retreating!"**_

**"Tell all Shiden Kais to keep vigilant."** Ishmael stated. **"Have a few Gingas to scout the skies for any Dainsleifs coming from either orbit or elsewhere."**

_**"Yes sir. Relaying orders now."**_

Ishmael then kicks his feet up and leans back with his arms slouched around the seating's rims.

_**"Ishmael."**_

The comms flare up again, with a deeper voice exuding with authority.

**"_Michael_."** Ishmael replied dryly. **"Let me guess, you're coming."**

**_"As second-in-command of Ragnarok and the direct messenger of our leader, it's my solemn duty to deliver the divine message upon the dirtcrawlers and their hapless protectors."_** Michael stated. **_"So recent reports state that Gjallarhorn forces have been routed?"_**

**"They made a run for it."** Ishmael answered. **"If you want proof, check the Shiden Kai's heels for the viscera."**

**_"Then why didn't you go after them?"_** Michael asked in an annoyed tone.**_ "Orders stated rout, not fend off."_**

**"Oh sod off, cocksucker."** Ishmael spat back.** "We're almost dry on our ammo, the Beam Tech that Azrael that _you_ designed has doesn't work as advertised, and pretty sure that Metatron pretty much blew the Gjallarhorn Space Station orbiting around Mars out sheer boredom, all because _someone_ suspended him for 'violation of orders'."**

Before Michael can retort, Ishmael hears someone whisper something into the #2's ear.

_**"... I'm just coming in via convoy."**_ Michael stated. **_"Things better go smoothly, or your ass going to the scrap heap and your brain inside a blender."_**

**"Yes sir, Vice-Leader Michael."**

Ishmael then kicks the comms shut, breaking it against his foot.

"... Dick."

An armored vehicle parks near the Mobile Armor, and from it, came out a masked figure.

But unlike Ishmael and Metatron's tactical black, this figure's coat and full-face mask was white and gold, signifying it's opulence and significance.

**"An eyesore as always, Michael..."** Ishmael commented from his cockpit.

He then takes a step aside from his technical superior officer to give him a room to walk towards the central building.

Behind Michael, Ishmael sees several other Ragnarok soldiers carrying camera equipment.

**"... Proving my point as always."**

**Chryse General Hospital**

Orga take listens for any outside noises.

"... Fighting's stopped." Orga stated. "Shino, how's Mika?"

"Ishmael's right." Shino answered. "... Blind as a bat."

With a yell, Orga slams his fist against the wall as he slowly slid down towards his knees.

"Orga..." Mika groaned out while groping the air. "Orga... where are you?"

Orga was too distraught to even look at Mika.

He then hears footsteps coming towards the room.

In panic, Orga pulls out his empty gun, only to point it at Kudelia.

"... Sorry." Orga apologized. "I thought you were one of them."

"So is it true?" Kudelia asked. "Has Mikazuki truly gone blind?"

"... Kudelia? Is that you?" Mika muttered out. "I can hear you... but I can't see you..."

"Mika!"

Atra then runs toward Mikazuki's cot and embraces him into her arms.

"... Atra." Mika then sniffed her hair. "It's you... isn't it?"

The short beige-haired girl nods tearfully.

Then this heartfelt moment was then interrupted by the sound of the room's TV turning itself back on.

Orga tries to turn off the TV, but only the message "Do Not Adjust Your Set" appeared on the screen.

In the screen, Orga spots familiar-looking figures with coats and gas masks, with the one on the podium being gold and white in color.

"What the hell are those Ragnarok bastards up to now!?" Orga snarled out.

* * *

**To the people of Mars and beyond, I beseech all of you to hear me out!**

**My name is Michael Avalon Megiddo, and I'm the leader of Ragnarok!**

**For too long, our kind has been but mere thralls to the whims of the tyrant of the Terra!**

**Our destiny since our pilgrimage to the stars were a sign!**

**A sign that humanity was destined to free the shackles known as ****Earth!**

**But! The spoiled and entitled vermin of that planet only ceased that opportunity to enrich themselves, siphoning the value and pride we had as brave venturers, and turning us into mere serfs of that filthy planet below.**

**Henceforth, this is now my, nay, _our_ new proposition!**

**From Mars to the outer rim of the Solar System, we hereby declare independence from Earth!**

**The entirety of space shall now become self-autonomous civilization free of the sins of Earth!**

**Any fool who dare deny us of our destiny to ascend towards our ideals will be destroyed in a heartbeat!**

**From now on, the Post-Disaster Era shall be but a mere relic of the past! And a new age shall dawn!**

**An age where the stars reign absolute!**

**An age where all of mankind ascends towards the throne of God!**

**And an age where the pagan deities wielding Gjallarhorn! The instrument of our very oppression! Shall be dragged down from their thrones and purged to the depths of Hell where they belong!**

**Eternal glory to the Spacenoids! **

**Death to the cowering children of the accursed Gaia!**

**RAGNAROK BANZAI!**

**RAGNAROK BANZAI!**

**RAGNAROK BANZAI!**

**RAGNAROK BANZAI!**

**BANZAI!**

**BANZAI!**

**BANZAI!**

**BANZAI!**

* * *

"... What the hell?" Shino chuckled out nervously. "We're working for those guys now!?"

Orga didn't answer.

For he was laughing uncontrollably in absolute _despair_.

Mikazuki's grip around Atra's arms begin to tighten.

Then a ringing sound comes from Kudelia's jacket pocket.

"... A voicemail?" She then opens it.

**I'll see you at work tomorrow, Tekkadan.**

**And P.S., I know_ all_ of your phone numbers and contact informations, so don't bitch out, okay?**

**Ishmael from Ragnarok, out.**

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **A few important announcements:

One, this fic is going to a "once in a blue moon release" due to me finding my calling in the ROTSH and the Black Clover fandom, so Gotterdammerung and Nerve Damage Season 2: Sensory Overload will be put on slower release schedules.

Two, I'm nearing college entry, so scheduling will start to pile up to my head before I know it, so my more... ambitious fics will be regulated further back into the backburners.

And three, I know that the IBO fandom is sort of... _barren_ post-episode 50, but please, please vote heads or tails.

I never did audience participation before, so please make it count, because I want to have more fun writing this pic!

Voting ends in July 1!

* * *

**OC Mobile Suit Specs:**

* * *

**ARE-MA-E12-23 _Azrael_: **The most recent Mobile Armor to come out of Ragnarok's production lines. Based off the Hashmal's silhouette, this Mobile Armor can be best described as "Hashmal 2.0". The main body is now laced with several layers of Gamma Nanomalante in its armoring, the gold lacing around its armor are its Beam Emitters, which, instead of having the Hashmal's giant mouth-mounted Beam Cannon shoot out a giant stream of energy, the Beam Emitters works like how a microwave generates heat, which is not only a more practical anti-infantry weapon then its predecessor, but also utilizes about only a third of the energy input from its internal beam generator over the clunky Beam Cannon, and also can emit heat hot enough to reach a 50-meter radius of heat that can cause all firearms to pre-detonate. Other armements include two 50mm Full-Auto Vulcans located on the MA's chest, the Talon Blades stored in its feet, 2 Assault Pincers that are located at its wings as a surprise heavy melee option, and the Tail Blade that was carried over from the Hashmal's original specs. But unlike other Mobile Armors in its designation, it cannot produce Plumas to aid it. In place, however, is its capability to transform into a Humanoid Form. In its Humanoid Form, it's able to use all of its weapons in that form, and it gains an additional weapon; two revealed Beam Emitters located it the Assault Pincers that can activate the now-obsolete Beam Sabers, which it can be used as a finishing move to captured Mobile Suits in its claws, since not only concentrated beam exposure can melt through Nanomalante, but the ungraded Beam Generator can now emit up to 10 times more energy than the previous model used by the Hashmal. How all of this technological breakthroughs were achieved through this Mobile Armor is still unknown, but judging by Ishmael's testimony, it's safe to assume that they got really innovative and creative with this archaic technology.

*** **Loosely based off MA-06 Val Welo (Stardust Memory 0083), it's Humanoid Form is based off the xvv-xc Zedas (Gundam AGE).

*** **ARE represents the phrase "Apocryphal Records of the Exodus", E12 represents "Exodus 12", while 23 is referring to the 23rd verse of the same chapter, the same chapter where the Angel of Death (aka: Azrael), prows the streets of Egypt, killing every firstborn with their doors lacking the bloodstains of lambs/Passover.


	6. Deployment 6: Reach Out to the Sky 1

**Mars and Tekkadan are now under new ****jurisdiction.**

**War is coming...**

* * *

**Deployment 6: Reach Out to the Sky Someday Part 1**

* * *

**Gjallarhorn HQ, Vingolf**

It has been around a week since Argenteus was recruited into the ranks of Gjallarhorn.

Normally, he would be placed under the rank of 2nd Lieutenant due to his connections to the Issue Family (much to their dismay), he opted for a Cadet rank, now working under Gaelio and his fleet.

He still got to sleep in the same dorm where the other Seven Star affiliates were at (again, much to the Issue Family's dismay).

Upon opening his dorm doors, he was greeted by his superior officer, Gaelio.

"Morning, Cadet Argenteus Fenris Issue." Gaelio stated.

"Morning to you too, First Lieutenant Gaelio Bauduin." The silver-haired Cadet greeted.

The superior officer then overhears a radio being heard from his room.

"Would you turn that off?" Gaelio stated.

"Sorry sir." Argenteus stated as he hurried back and turned off the radio. "So First Lieutenant, what's on today's schedule? Push-ups? Planks? 10 laps around the island that we were just on?"

"No." Gaelio stated as the two walked by. "Since you're not a trainee, you're delegated into on-field training."

"... Let me play the betting man here, superior officer, but does it have to do with the new Mars' regime?"

"... And that's why you brought that radio along with you?" Gaelio asked.

"It was my very first odd job." Argenteus stated. "Got learn the tricks and trade of being a handyman, until that prick ripped me off by not paying me, but joke's on him. I got a free radio that happened to save my hide multiple times." He grinned.

"How old is that model?" Gaelio asked.

"Production for that model was scrapped 35 years ago." Argenteus answered.

"That old?"

"Hey. If it works, it works." He stated. "Remember how I almost trounced your ass with a friggin Geirail?" He smugly pointed out.

"Alright, drop the pretense, Cadet."

The two then enter through the doors of Rustal's office.

Argenteus straightens his uniform upon entering, and the two salute before the Colonel.

"Thank you making it on such short notice." Rustal stated. "For the past week, I suspect that you two are well-informed as everyone else here?"

"Yes sir." Gaelio replied. "It's been said everywhere."

"Then let me cut to the chase." Rustal stated. "As of now, Gjallarhorn's Earth, Colonial, and Lunar Branches are on high alert ever since the Mars branch has been compromised by Ragnarok. Intel states that their next objective has been hazy in terms of detail, but one thing is for certain; one of the Dort Colonies are targeted."

He then shows the two of them the tablet with the details of Dort 7's interiors.

"Recent reports stated that there have been suspicious movements occuring at Dort 7 for the last 3 days." Rustal stated. "I sent a detachment of the Colonial Branch to investigate in private, but by the time they arrived, there were no signs of the perpetrators, but there were bits of evidence of Ragnarok being there, and even managed to appropriate a single Shiden Kai."

"Sounds too good to be true." Argenteus stated.

"My thoughts exactly." Rustal confirmed. "If they went through the trouble sneaking in Mobile Suits into the Colonies, then why leave it behind so hastily?"

The three then begin to ponder on the possibilities.

"Wait..." Argenteus muttered. "... What if those reports are bait?"

"To what end?" Rustal pointed out. "As a lure, or as a distraction?"

"Either possibility are plausible, and might I add, disturbing. Gaelio pointed out. "So regarding that, what's our orders?"

"Our current objective is to make sure that the Dort Colonies are secure." Rustal stated. "The Balduin Fleet will patrol around Dort 2 and 3. My fleet led by the _Jörmungandr_ will head there in my proxy and patrol Dort 1 and 13."

"And of the Issue Fleet?" Argenteus stated. "... Or at least the ones that McGillis didn't get his hands on."

"... Only the _Fenrir_ was recovered from our incursion with Tekkadan and the Revolutionary Fleet." Rustal sighed out. "McGillis was smart enough to leave a decoy on the flagship's bridge..."

The three go silent.

"... Permission to get ready for our mission, for the sake of cutting off this extremely awkward conversation?" Argenteus bluntly stated.

"1300 hours, to the piers, on the double." Rustal then waved the two away.

The First Lieutenant and the Cadet head out of the office and head towards the docking bay.

"... Permission to speak freely." Argenteus asked.

"Granted."

"... Call it a hunch, but you think this shit might get way bigger than anticipated?" The Cadet asked. "I mean, it's just a gut feeling."

"All the more reason to nip the problem in the bud, Cadet." Gaelio stated. "To make sure that another Calamity War doesn't happen, that is Gjallarhorn's duty."

Argenteus sighs stroking his hair back.

"... The two brats are probably now back at Hong Kong holding down the fort." Argenteus stated. "Those of us fighting, Gjallarhorn or not, we all have something to lose."

"Point being?"

The Cadet inserts a coin into the vending machine, presses a button, catches the bottle of strawberry milk before it can hit the box, opens the cap, downs the pink liquid in one gulp, and tosses the empty bottle into the recycling bin, all in one smooth motion.

"Count me in, Captain Bauduin." Argenteus saluted.

**Dort 2, Orbital Airspace, Sleipnir**

"Status report." Gaelio spoke through the comm towards the Grazes patrolling outside.

_"Cadet Argenteus Fenris Issue speaking. No signs of abnormal activities. Situation: normal, over."_

_"Sargent Atlas Orbs speaking. Same here, over."_

_"Cadet Jamke Liverb speaking. The same, over."_

"Alright then, relay back to the ship after one more round for resupplying." Gaelio ordered. "Second company, prepare to embark in 1600 hours."

The newly-appointed Fleet Captain then turns to the other side of main bridge controls.

"Interior patrol, status report." Gaelio spoke through.

_"Alpha Captain reporting. Abnormal signs of movement undetected, over."_

_"Beta here. Nothing out of the ordinary, over."_

_"Delta reporting. Spotted suspicious activity down the Residential District 6. Commencing pursuit, over."_

Gaelio then brings up Dort 2's interior map and plans out his next move.

"Gamma, Sigma! Send a detachment from each of your squads and assist Delta! Double time!" Gaelio relayed.

The map then shows detachments from Gamma and Sigma being sent to Residential District 6 with Delta.

"Comms Officer Silverstein, relay other ships the message that we've found the suspect as soon as we catch them." Gaelio ordered.

"Yes sir."

He then switches to the Comms connecting to the Mobile Suits.

"All units, keep your eyes out over Dort 2's Residential District 6 from the air." Gaelio relayed. "Comms Officer Lodge, relay the coordinates to the Mobile Suits. Second Lieutenant Scott Gibbs, is the next company ready?"

_"Ready to launch on your command."_ Gibbs stated.

"Put them on in-hanger standby." Gaelio ordered. "The real thing is about to happen."

**Dort 2, Residential District 6, Alleyways**

"THIS IS GJALLARHORN! WE ORDER YOU TO CEASE AND DESIST!"

The infantrymen were running after the perpetrator in front of them, with the culprit somehow outrunning them.

"HOW IS THAT BASTARD NOT TIRING OUT!?" One of the infantrymen cried out.

"WHO GIVES A SHIT!? KEEP RUNNING AND CORNER HIM!" The captain barked out.

Then the detachment from Gamma and Sigma join up with Delta in the pursuit.

The three squadrons in pursuit eventually corner the runner in a dead end.

"YOU'RE SURROUNDED!" The infantryman barked out. "PUT YOUR HANDS UP IN THE AIR!"

The tactical-black-clad soldiers point their guns towards the unremarkable-looking man.

The man pulls out a puny-looking pistol.

... And caps his own head right before he drops dead bleeding.

**Back at Sleipnir... **

"... So that confirms it, then." Gaelio stated. "Remain vigilant and make sure that the civilians aren't caught up in all this."

_"Yes sir."_ The comms are then cut.

"Relay the report to the other fleets." Gaelio ordered. "Tell them to keep an eye out on any suspicions within sight."

He then begins to ponder on the thoughts of Dort Colonies being the brooding grounds for a potential major conflict.

_"Compared to our last encounter, this one seems rather rushed for an operation..."_ He thought. _"... Are they that incompetent, or is this another deception? If the latter is true, then what is their main objective lie at?"_

He then brings up the map of the various Dort colonies and begins to scour over the possible areas of interest.

"They certainly don't have any interest of taking over the government buildings..." Gaelio thought out loud. "... They're not that dumb, especially after their little declaration of independence a week ago."

He then looks at the docking bays.

"All of the Dort Colonies are one-way-in, one-way-out deal." Gaelio surmised. "Officer Lodge, can you check the schedule of entries and leaves for all of the Dort Colonies for the past month and hand it to me? Just to cover more ground."

"Yes sir, sending schedules now." The officer stated.

Gaelio then receives the reports to his personal intercoms, and begins to look over the schedules.

"Hmm... nothing out of the ordinary." Gaelio murmured. "Dort 3 and 6 had a total of 30 Grazes shipped out after assembly, Dort 1 just shipped out 5 Reginlazes for field-testing..."

Gaelio then begins to notice a pattern.

_"... Why am I noticing Mobile Suits?"_ Gaelio thought. _"... Wait!"_

He then switches to the surveillance of the Mobile Suit Assembly Plant at Dort 2's Industrial District 4, where he finds two workers being stripped of their clothes by two suspicious men.

"Jackpot." Gaelio stated right before he barked his next orders through the comms reaching towards the infantrymen. "ALL UNITS! THE ENEMY'S OBJECTIVE LIES AT THE MSAP AT ID4! I REPEAT! ALL UNITS SORTIE TOWARDS AT THE MSAP AT ID4!"

Just for one good measurement, he then checks the schedule for Dort 2's cargos, one of which includes 25 Grazes.

"Officer Silverstein!" Gaelio barked out. "Intercept the Mobile Suit Shipment leaving Dort 2! Tell the crew members to halt their operations for investigation!"

"Understood." Silverstein then relays the message to the convoy as carriers from _Sleipnir_ beeline towards the cargo ship.

"Can't afford to get careless now..." Gaelio mumbled. "... Not when the enemy is so close."

**At Argenteus's Graze... **

The silver-haired Cadet was patrolling in his Mobile Suit around Dort 2.

As the three Mobile Suits orbited around the colony, Argenteus then takes the radio from his room that he snuck into his Mobile Suit and turns the dial.

"Tch." He snapped. "... Can't get any good signals around this friggin dump." He mumbled.

_"Oi, Cadet."_

Argenteus then hastily puts away the radio where his feet were at upon hearing his superior officer's voice.

_"We're almost done with our route."_ Sargent Orbs stated._ "How's your first day in outer space, newbie?" _

"... Lot less exciting than I anticipated." He replied. "Colonial repair jobs were more exciting than this yawnfest."

_"Then that's a good thing."_ Orbs pointed out. _"It's usually better when guns don't go off, especially around civilized areas."_

"That... that makes sense, sir." Argenteus replied. "So sir..."

_"What?"_

"Why did you join Gjallarhorn?" Argenteus asked. "Just out of curiosity."

_"... Dunno kid."_ Orbs responded._ "Just happened."_

"... Sorry for asking." Argenteus stated. "I'll see you after we get back."

_"Right back at you."_

The comms then turn off and Argenteus then fiddles with his radio again.

The frequency then begins to pick up on something.

"Finally." He grunted as he began to fiddle with the dial to zero in on the signal with his radio.

With a *click*, the radio then begins to audiate.

... It wasn't a pirate music station that he'd hoped to find out here.

**_"... o what's ... stat... s?"_**

He taps firmly on the radio's cassis as maintenance.

The wording becomes more fluent after a half a minute's worth of banging.

**_"The Grazes has been intercepted. Plan C1 is now compromised."_**

**_"Then proceed to Plan C4."_**

"What the hell..." Argenteus mumbled about. "... Did I just intercept enemy frequency-"

From the corner of his right eye, he sees a plume of smoke rising from the end of Dort 2.

_"ALL BAUDUIN FLEET MOBILE SUITS! SORTIE TO DORT 2'S DOCKING BAY IMMEDIATELY! ALL PATROL MOBILE SUITS AROUND DORT 2, REGROUP BACK TO SLEIPNER IMMEDIATELY!"_

Without delay, Argenteus sneaks his radio back into his person and flies back to the flagship immediately.

On his way back, Argenteus catches a glimpse of the other Grazes flying towards the smoke-choked docking bay at Dort 2.

A Graze then flies towards Argenteus, with its axe raised over him.

"What the-"

The Graze then swings its axe towards Argenteus.

His own Graze meets in kind with his own.

"Oi oi oi oi oi!" Argenteus cried out. "THIS AIN'T FUNNY!"

His Graze then kicks back the hostile Graze, and Sargent Orbs's Commander Type assists Argenteus's Graze, knocking it off of him with his own axe.

_"Cadet, you alright?"_ Orbs spoke through the comms.

"... Just a bit spooked." He breathed out. "... What the hell's going on!?"

The two then see Cadet Liverb's Graze being shot up by other Grazes.

_"Plan C4..."_ He thought. _"... That's Plan C4!?"_

He then turns to his radio and tries to listen in on Dort 2's frequencies.

_**"... E...Acu...te-"**_

The signal goes into static after a sound of an explosion.

_"... Cadet?"_ Orbs spoke out. _"... Did that contraband just say what I just heard?"_

Argenteus sighs out before flying back to _Sleipnir_.

"... I'll fill it out on a report later." Argenteus stated. "Until then, I'll fill you in with the Captain."

The two Grazes then fly back towards their flagship escorted by other Grazes.

**Back at Sleipnir...**

The Sargent and the silver-haired Cadet both arrive at the bridge, where First Lieutenant Gaelio was waiting for them.

"... In hindsight, I knew you would try and pull something like that, Cadet Issue." Gaelio pointed out at Argenteus's radio. "But in fairness, what I've heard from Sargent Orbs, that thing might be our way out of this mess, so give me a good reason on why I shouldn't toss it out into space filled with Mobile Suits."

Argenteus then sets the radio down on the desk at the bridge, and turns the dial on.

**_"Plan C4 is going as planned. All current units, hold the line heading into Dort 2. I repeat, hold the line heading into Dort 2."_**

No one dares to interrupt the intercepted broadcast.

**_"What's the status on Dort 4's colonial generators?"_**

**_"Rerouting colony-wide energy has begun and about 18% complete."_**

_**"What of the rest of the colonies?"**_

_**"Dort 1, 42%."**_

_**"Dort 2, 13%."**_

_**"Dort 3, 21%."**_

_**"Dort 5, 26%."**_

_**"Dort 6, 34%."**_

_**"Dort 7, 17%."**_

_**"Dort 8, 51%."**_

_**"Dort 9, 46%."**_

_**"Dort 10, 33%."**_

_**"Dort 11, 81%."**_

_**"Dort 12, 61%."**_

_**"Dort 13, 70%."**_

"Wait, colony-wide energy rerouting!?" Gaelio spoke out.

He then rushes towards the comms.

"_Nidhoggr_, _Hraesvelgr_, this _Sleipnir_, what's your status!?" Gaelio urgently called out.

_"Nidhoggr here. Dort 11 and 12 are mounting in resistance against our main fleet, and we lost contact with our colony patrols. Currently engaging hostile Mobile Suits, consisting hijacked Grazes and Man Rodis, over." _

_"Hraesvelgr here. We lost contact with Dort 13, and Dort 1's interiors are under attack with the colony and the Ragnarok's Mobile Suits, one of them being reported to be a Gundam-type."_

Gaelio then gulps loudly.

"Cadet Argenteus Fenris Issue." Gaelio spoke.

"Yes sir?" The silver-haired cadet saluted.

The captain then faces the Cadet with the archaic radio.

"... Can I borrow that radio?"

"You need me to operate it?" Argenteus asked.

"... Just to be safe, in case if the enemy picks up on our ruse." Gaelio stated. "Sargent Atlas Orbs, standby until sortie order to the next wave is given."

"Yes sir." Sargent Atlas then leaves the bridge.

"Now then..." Gaelio states as the _Sleipnir_'s bridge cloisters inwards for its combat form.

He then faces the radio.

"... I think Lord Rustal wants to hear what the enemy has to say." Gaelio stated. "And no, you're still getting reprimanded for the contraband, Cadet. Say goodbye to that radio."

"... Yes sir." Argenteus mumbled.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Head win, Argenteus joins the ranks of Gjallarhorn, and the information of the two Gundam Frames will have to be ventured on a later date...

So until then, all of the Dort Colonies are about get lit up like a Christmas tree.

No new MS Specs, but next chapter will.

Sorry about the short chapter, kinda had to go through a rough patch with my personal life.


	7. Deployment 7: Reach Out to the Sky 2

**Look towards the sky...**

* * *

**Deployment 7: Reach Out to the Sky Someday Part 2**

* * *

_**Shiranui** _**(formerly the **_**Isaribi**_**)****, Colonial/Mars Rim**

A lone ship files in the dead quiet void of space.

Inside the fleet's hangar, unfamiliar, yet familiar Mobile Suits lie in waiting, with their pilots and unfamiliar pit crew were present.

By the open cockpit of the Barbatos, Mikazuki was floating in the zero-g, with the Alaya-Vijnana acting as his cable, which allows him to access his motor functions that were stripped outside of his cockpit.

For him, it was both a blessing and a curse, for he can now not only push his combat prowess to further heights and allow him to focus on his job more, but at the same time.

He'd heard rumors that Atra was pregnant with his child, meaning that all of his possibilities of living as an non-combatant parent of a child was now all but _nigh-obsolete_.

"Mika."

Mikazuchi turns around and sees Akihiro, all suited up in MS pilot gear.

"Hey." Mika replied.

"How are those new eyes treating you?" The towering Tekkadan MS operative asked.

Mika feels his eyelids over his now-synthetic eyes, their irises now blood-red compared to his original's sky-blue.

"They feel like those peeled chestnuts that I had back at those Teiwaz meetings that Orga had." Mikazuki replied. "I mean, my eyes don't feel like peeled chestnuts, so I should be fine."

Akihiro grumbles for a bit before leaving Mika alone.

A Ragnarok pit staff floats by, carrying a toolbox in hand.

And like all affiliated with Ragnarok, its face was also obscured behind a full-face iron mask as well, but it's color being bright orange with white stripes and turquoise-colored lighting for its vent-eyes.

"So, 2nd Lieutenant." The masked crewman spoke out.

"... You mean me?" Mika pointed at himself, still not used to his new title after Tekkadan was absorbed into Ragnarok's operatives.

"Yes." The crewman replied. "We've just finished making final adjustments to the modifications to your MS, and the whole hangar is ordered to clear out until sortie orders have been given out, including you, 2nd Lieutenant."

Mika just grumbles as the crew disconnects him from the Barbatos, cutting his senses to his left arm and right leg off, with his eyes now showing a battery bar with three out of four bars at the top-right of his vision.

This was his life now.

A mere, battery-run appliance, once content being just a tool for warfare, now forced into his own self-forged hell.

"Sorry about that." One of the staff stated. "Our logistics only handle nigh-fatal injuries to death, like me, for example, before I was accepted into Ragnarok, I got my entire chest ran over by ATV tire back at Earth when I was a hired gun during a botch job."

"Stop patronizing me." Mika stated.

"Sorry."

The crew then carries him into a wheelchair, strapping his body around the mobile seat before heading down the hallways.

The hallways are now bound with gravity, now rolling down on solid ground and reaching the ship's main bridge.

"Hey, Eugene." Mika statated to the blond on the bridge's helm.

"Hey Mika." Eugene replied. "How are those new eyes of yours?"

"I'm getting used to it." The wheelchair-bound youth replied. "How about the ship?"

The blond helmsman lets out a small chuckle.

"New name notwithstanding, running like a dream." He replied. "... Although I feel kinda bad enjoying it under Orga's expense."

"That goes for all of us, Eugene." Mika pointed out. "All we can do is keep going moving forward, for the sake of Orga's dream."

Eugene massages the bridge of his nose.

"... Never I'd thought that one of your Orga-cocksucking would be_ inspiring_." Eugene stated. "Not that it's a bad thing..."

"You're lucky that I'm immobile." Mika stated.

"Just no friendly fire, alright?" Eugene begged.

"I won't." Mika chuckles.

In front of them, the intercoms light up to reveal the white-clad Michael, current "Supreme Leader" of the new Martian nation, _Takamagahara_.

**"I see that you are doing well, Captain Sevenstark." **Michael stated.

"What do you need, Supreme Leader Michael?" Eugene replied.

**"I've come to inform you of your next objective."** Supreme Leader Michael stated.** "Ragnarok operatives have successfully infiltrated Mobile Suits and other specialists into the Dort Colonies and have made contact with our inside-man within Gjallarhorn."**

The intercoms then show the diorama of several Dort Colonies with moving red dots in the maps.

**"Once the internal operatives begin syphoning Dort's generators, all ships sortied from _Buster_ to _Destroyer_-classes will randevu 500 km away from the Colonial/Mars Rim, and upon arrival, begin sortieing Mobile Suits for combat." **

"Hold on." Eugene stated. "Just what are the plans for engaging combat at the Colonial airspace? Are you trying to get civilians killed?"

The masked dictator just sits there.

**"I did not ask for your opinion, 1st Lieutenant Eugene Sevenstark."** Michael bit back.** "Either do your job, or you and your ship can choose to participate as scrap heap."**

The grip around Eugene's armrest tightens.

Already, the members of ex-Tekkadan were now thralls to this unknown and faceless power faction that easily taken over Mars overnight, and all acts of defiance were met with them ending up inside _tin cans_.

... As_ processed meat_.

"... Understood, Supreme Leader Michael." Eugene bit out in futility.

**"_Ragnarok banzai_."**

The comms cut off after the masked dictator salutes.

"... Man this blows." Eugene grumbled out. "This is like being at CGS all over again..."

"... At least they keep their word." Mika pointed out. "But I honestly can't tell if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

The _Shiranui_, along with the _Kisaragi _and _Shigure _(formerly the _Fenrir_, Issue Family's flagship, commandeered from McGillis's Revolutionary Fleet), all fly towards the Dort Airspace.

**Engine Room, Dort 2**

In the dim room where the only the ambient sounds of whirring generators, numerous masked figures slithered in the dark, under the public's noses.

**"So all of our MS operatives have engaged with the Gjallarhorn troops?" **

**"Yes sir."** The Ragnarok operative stated.** "All 13 Dort Colonies are now under lockdown upon witness reports being filed, as planned."**

**"Any reports of internal alerts that we should be concerned about?"**

**"Negative."**

**"Then proceed with Plan C5."** The masked figure ordered.** "Boot the Gundam upon its assembly and recharging being complete, and make sure that they're no witnesses under any circumstances."**

**"Yes sir."**

The masked figure then walks towards the sound of the generators.

A horned and imposing silhouette glower over the masked figure, its two sharp red eyes glowing in the dim depths.

_**Shiranui**_**, Dort 10 Airspace**

**"I see that you've arrived."**

In the intercoms, a black-masked figure sitting in another ship's bridge.

"_Shigure_, this is the _Shiranui_. What's your status?" Eugene spoke to the captain of the _Shigure_.

**"Currently engaging with Gjallarhorn forces." **The captain of the _Shigure_ stated. **"Already sent out Gundam Stolas to lead the charge, and as of now, currently locked in a stalemate."**

"So what are we here for?" Eugene asked.

**"Here's the plan."** The other ship's captain stated.** "While we engage the _Jormungandr_, we need the _Shiranui_ by Dort 10 and begin assisting with the plan with the other friendly Mobile Suits stationed there, and your job is to make sure that Gjallarhorn does not breach the defensive lines, for the objective that the specialists are doing are the utmost importance, understood?"**

"Wait." Eugene asked. "What's going on in the other Dort Colonies? And more importantly, what's going on around here in general!?"

The masked captain sighs before continuing to speak to the _Shiranui's_ captain.

**"... We've been planning this several years before your absorption."** The captain stated.** "Please do not make it harder for us, for the sake of all of us."**

"... Fine." Eugene grimaced. "I'll work it out somehow."

**"****_Ruhiel_ out. Ragnarok banzai."**

The intercoms shut off, and shown through the deck window, several Man Rodis were shown, welding _something_ on the colony's outer hulls.

"Just what the hell are they doing?" Akihiro pointed out.

"Dunno, but we're given orders to sortie." Eugene stated. "Mika, Aki, Shino."

The three operatives then head out towards the hangars and towards their respective Mobile Suits.

Mikazuki reconnects with his Alaya-Vijnana cord, and floats his way back into the now-familiar cockpit.

_**"Shiden Kai 1 to 5 has now launched."**_ The announcer spoke out from the comms._** "Gundam Team, prepare to sortie. Complete all preparations and report to the catapults in t-minus 5 minutes."**_

The cockpits for the three Gundams all shut as each mechanical demon was trollied to the catapults.

_"Oi Mika!"_ Shino's voice called out from the comms. _"I know it's a little different, but let's do the same shit that we've been doing all this time!"_

Mika nods, knowing that even under new management, Ragnarok can't take away who they were.

Fighters.

Those who put their lives on the line for the ones that they care dearly for.

**_"Gundam Team, preparations complete."_ **The comms from the hangars stated._ **"Prepare to sortie."**_

Mika gives a thumbs-up towards the comms as the Gundams were being transported to the ship's catapults.

_**"Ragnarok banzai."**_ A gruff voice spoke out from the comms.

The first Mobile Suit is set up on the launchpad.

_"Welp, I'm up first."_ Shino remarked. _"Try to keep up!"_

Shino's magenta-colored Gundam locks in place.

_"This Norba Shino! In Gundam Flauros Ryusei GO-GO Custom!"_ Shino barked through his comms.

Compared to the original Gundam Flauros/Ryusei IV, the GO-GO Custom was a complete departure from its previous design.

It's heavy armaments were lightened and streamed in exchange for more bodily-proportionate armor plating, with the backpack-railguns replaced with the slimmer and more practical 200mm Semi-Auto cannons, its arm-shields were nix in favor of thicker-looking gauntlets, its 120mm Machine Guns were replaced with a pair of 15m Nanomalante Type-ε blades (also detachable), and in its hands were its old 120mm Machine Guns, now shortened for close-quarters combat and ease of storage, just as of Ragnarok's 90mm Uzis.

_"Launching!"_

The Flauros takes off.

Behind the launched Mobile Suit, another silhouette appears from the shadows.

Still keeping its four arms and Scissor-Variable Rear Armor back in its days as Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City, but now wielding two pairs of 10m-long Buster Katanas (Katanas with fully-functional 100mm pistols acting as the sword's grip), a massive 500mm Howitzer (literally a repurposed ship's main gun) strapped onto its back, and its chest armor now housed four 300mm Single-Shot Magnums, eerily reminiscent of the original Gusion's four 400mm Buster Anchors. It still kept its beige color scheme, but the oranges were now replaced with a darker, reddish-hue.

_"Akihiro __Altland, in Gundam Gusion Bishamonten."_ Akihiro spoke through the comms._ "Launching!"_

The second Gundam launches and now, another silhouette emerges from the shadows of the the hangars.

The Gundam Barbatos, now cloaked in parka-like armor platings, its Tekkadan-insignia shoulder pads making a return, now with its edges and gaps emitting azure lights, it's more monster-like features (claws and enlarged arms) were more compacted and fitted perfectly under its cloak-like armor, holding onto the 10.5m-long Shichishitō Blade (seven-branched heatblade) in one hand and Ragnarok's brand-new 150mm Kujaku Buster (_heavily-modified_ 300mm Smoothbore Gun), a shotgun with 7 fanned-out barrels, and in place of its Tail Blade was a cross-like set of verniers, and on top of the Barbatos's forehead was the Tekkadan symbol, the last sign of their past pride.

"Mikazuki Augus, _Gundam Barbatos Takemikazuchi_." Mika announced. "Here we go."

The cloaked demon launches out of its catapult and out into the depths of space.

The machine's performance was extremely smooth, as if it was a fish swimming down a flowing river.

"Hey Barbatos..." Mika muttered out. "... How does it feel?"

The Gundam's eyes shine in its green hue in affirmation.

"Heh." Mika slightly grinned. "Thought so."

The cloaked Devil of Tekkadan soars gracefully in the void of space, contrast to its intimidating and demonic appearance.

The Gundam Team eventually reaches Dort 10, where they see several Shiden Kais and engaging an army of Gjallarhorn Grazes, with several Man Rodis on top of Dort 10's hulls, welding something _massive_ onto it.

"Oi..." Shino spoke out. "... Isn't that a rocket thruster!?"

"... And there's more of them." Akihiro pointed out. "... On every colony."

Mika looks around, and sees that the entire Dort Colonial Airspace was now descended into _full-blown anarchy_.

_"OI! TOOK YOU BASTARDS LONG ENOUGH!" _A Shiden Kai's pilot barked over to the comms. _"HURRY UP AND HELP US OUT! WE'RE BEING A LITTLE OVERRUN HERE!"_

Shino sighs out in frustration.

"... Yep, just like back in CGS." He groaned out. "Well, not like I'm gonna lose sleep over killing Gjallarhorn troopers..."

The GO-GO Custom flies towards where the Shiden Kais were at, providing support fire for the retreating MS.

"Now let's see what this does..." Shino muttered out as he pressed the schematics for the Flauros's transformation. "... This better be better then Shelling Mode."

The Gundam then hunches over as its torso twists around, its gauntlets fold out into padded arms, its 15m blades fold out into wings, its four 120mm Machine Guns mount onto its back on top of the blades, and the Gundam's head was now covered with its eyed plate, but now the eyes themselves were now glowing like the Gundam's green, as if the new quadrupedal form was that of a literal mecha-dog.

A message pops up on the screen in front of Shino.

**How do you like the new Raikou Mode?**

**Why shoot a Galaxy Cannon when you can traverse one like a shooting star?**

"... This better not get me killed."

The Flauros's Raikou Mode then speeds towards the enemy cluster, shooting at the Gjallarhorn MS right before running through them with its wing blades like hot knife through butter.

"... Okay, I can get used to this." Shino muttered out. "Wonder how the others are doing..."

He then looks out on the battlefield, where Akihiro's Gundam was taking on several Grazes with ease with its proper quad-arms, with no Graze managing to land a clean blow on the Gundam, while the Gusion was scrapping the surrounding Grazes with its four Buster Katanas.

Mikazuki, already-established badass of Tekkadan, was eating through the enemy forces like fire to a pile of scrap paper, with its glowing serrated heat blade piercing through Nanomalante hulls with ease, and its Kujaku Buster taking out _11 Grazes _simultaneously with a single volley from its fanned-out barrels.

"... Yep." Shino sighed out. "Same as usual."

**Engine Room, Dort 2**

**"Is it ready?" **The masked figure stated.

**"Yes sir." **

**"Good."**

The masked figure hops into the cockpit below the pair of glowing red eyes.

The sounds of cables disconnecting were heard in adjacent with mechanical whirring.

**"Ready to depart, sir?"**

The masked figure lets out a small chuckle as the cockpit closed its hatch.

**"Kept me waiting for a while..." **The masked figure chuckled.

The glowing red eyes shine brighter as the giant silhouette begins to slowly rise up to its feet.

**"Gabriel. In Gundam Belial." **Gabriel stated. **"Launching."**

The masked Ragnarok staff clear out as the mechanical hellion fired its thrusters and smashes through the edifice upon the mute cityscape.

**Dort 10 Airspace**

"Hm?"

Mikazuki looks to his left and spots a violet glimmer speeding towards him from a good distance away from his Barbatos.

"Oh." Mika stated plainly. "It's Gali-Gali."

Gundam Kimaris Vidar was now in Mika's sight, ripping through the Shiden Kais with utmost haste, and speeding towards him with utmost haste.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Tekkadan has now officially been absorbed into Ragnarok, and their first mission, everything is about to go to shit.

**IRL Notes: **After August 26, there will be _major slowdown_ for all of my fic uploads due to me attending CSULB, and in my transition into adulthood in general.

I apologize for the possible inconveniences that I may cause from my absence.

* * *

**OC Mobile Suit Specs:**

* * *

**ASW-G-64 _Gundam Flauros Ryusei GO-GO Custom_: **The reimagined version of the original Gundam Flauros. Trading in its long-range bombardment capabilities for a more versatile, multi-range loadout, the Ryusei GO-GO Custom is capable of adapting into any situation. Close-quarters, mid to long-range, ambush attack, and even support, this new Flauros is much more capable in adapting to all situations on the battlefield, and just as flexible. Its unique feature, once its Shelling Mode, was now replaced with a new Raikou Mode. No longer being an immobile artillery platform, this new transformation is now capable of not only mobility, but also capable of the esoteric art of quadrupedal combat. 15m blades now act as its blade wings, and its four 120mm Machine Guns now act as its back-mounted guns, and combined with the additional verniers on the Gundam, this Mobile Suit can now cover immense ground in short notice, making it ideal for hit-and-run tactics, even more so with its fuel capacity is now tripled due to Ragnarok's standard-issue fuel cartridges being installed, opting for longer fuel duration and faster refills. An atypical Mobile Suit for an atypical pilot, this Gundam is by far the most deviating from the standard MS norm.

*** **Based off the ZGMF-X88S _Gaia Gundam _(Gundam SEED Destiny).

*** **"GO-GO" is referring to this literation of Shino's "Ryusei" naming, with this as the the Ryusei Go V, or Ryusei Go-"GO" (five in Japanese).

**ASW-G-11 _Gundam Gusion Bishamonten_:** The revisiting of the original design of the Gundam Gusion and the Gusion Rebake. Using both designs and combining them into a new version of this heavy-duty MS. Its sub-arms were now fully articulated as its default arms, meaning that each arm's performance was brought to an equal footing, so that it may be able to simultaneously wield four different weapons at the same time without drop in performance. And as for weapons, it still keeps its Scissor-Variable Rear Armor (developers suggested this weapon to be a "last-resort"-kind of armement), but it switches out its axes for two pairs of 10m-long Buster Katanas, with each blade's grips being high-caliber 100mm Pistols, a 500mm Howitzer mounted onto its back, carrying three rounds that each can destroy an entire ship with a single shot (said battery is to be the next-generation Dainsleif Railgun, but is neither confirmed nor debunked), several silos of 50mm Micro-Missiles inside of the repurposed sub-arm containers, and on its upper torso, is the original Gusion's four 400mm Buster Anchors, just for an extra dose of firepower. Its Sensor Mode now incorpreates Ragnarok's SPOT System, now being able to detect even more targets at the same time, and predict their next actions, and its fuel capacity is now tripled due to Ragnarok's standard-issue fuel cartridges, opting for longer fuel duration and faster refills. With all that, the Gusion goes from a heavy-duty assault MS to a literal armory and deathtrap on legs, with anything that it spots being marked for death.

*** **Based off the MBF-P0X _Gundam Astray Noir_ (Gundam SEED Astray) and the XXXG-01H2 _Gundam Heavyarms Custom _(Gundam Wing Endless Waltz).

*** **Named after one of the Four Heavenly Kings representing North in Japanese Buddhist sects, representing as patrons for Buddhist warrior monks, and one of the Seven Lucky Gods.

**ASW-G-08 _Gundam Barbatos Takemikazuchi_:** The next evolution of the dreaded Devil of Tekkadan. Now reverting back to its original Barbatos Lupus design as base, this next-tier upgrade now boosted its overall performance. Its armor was refined with Type-σ Nanomalante (a lighter and more durable alloy), its fuel capacity is now tripled due to Ragnarok's standard-issue fuel cartridges, opting for longer fuel duration and faster refills, two pairs of Hachiman Boosters, acting as its main propellent (and escape pod, if necessary), and its new Murakumo Cloak added more layers of defense (in its Tsukuyomi Form/cloaked), or speed (in its Amaterasu Form/unfurled), making this armor both versatile in offense and defense. As for weapons, it makes up for its lack of quantity with quality. A 10.5m-long Shichishitō Blade as its melee option (a seven-branched heatsword with an internal heating), a 150mm Kujaku Buster (heavily-modified 300mm Smoothbore Gun), a shotgun with 7 fanned-out barrels, both functioning both as anti-MS and anti-ship due to its sheer volume of firepower, and its repurposed Tekkadan Shoulder Armors are now detachable and can be held as a pair of Electromagnetic Knuckles, with each blow from the Tekkadan symbol releasing bursts of EMP, with roughly 60% to short circuit anything running on conventional circuitry (i.e.: anything mechanical). Simply put, this evolution of the Barbatos not only makes it even more deadlier, but it might be Ragnarok flexing their technological muscles (presumably towards Gjallarhorn, for whatever reason).

*** **Based off the XM-X1 _Crossbone Gundam X-1_ _Full-Cloth_ (Gundam Crossbone).

*** **Named after the Japanese God of swords, thunder, and founder of Sumo wrestling.


	8. Deployment 8: Reach Out to the Sky 3

**... Something's burning.**

* * *

**Deployment 8: Reach Out to the Sky Someday Part 3**

* * *

**_Sleipnir_****, ****Dort 2, Orbital Airspace**

"I need an update!" Galileo ordered.

"_Hraesvelgr _is currently engaging with the three Gundam-Types backed by several Shiden Kais!" An officer barked out. "_Nidhoggr _is facing one Gundam-Type and several unidentified Mobile Suits!"

"_Ratatoskr _is holding the line between Dort 3's entry and the evacuation line, sir!"

"_Huginn _and _Muninn _are now sending out Mobile Suits to bolster our defensive lines!"

"_Jormungandr _has sent out Reginlaze Julieta to the front lines to engage the three Gundam-Types spotted in Dort 10!"

So far, so good.

_"The enemy is so far not making any drastic moves..."_ Galileo thought. _"... Or that's what they're making me try to think."_

He then stands back up from his seat.

"Establish connection to all other motherships!" Galileo ordered. "I need all visuals from all MS forces, STAT!"

The communication officers immediately got to work on relaying their captain's message to all other ships.

The intercom was then flooded with the feed of several battles taking place throughout the whole Dort Colonies.

"What the..." Galileo spoke out as he spotting something protruding from Dort 10's hulls. "Somebody zoom in on the image of Dort 10!"

The image was enlarged into higher definition.

_"... A vernier?"_ He thought. _"Just what are they planning?"_

He then looked at the other images of the other Dort Colonies, with each image baring a similar pattern to Dort 10's.

"Relay orders to investigate the outer areas on the Dort colonies." Galileo spoke out. "And just in case, get the Kimaris ready, should my suspicions be proven true."

"Yes sir." The officer stated. "... But are you sure about the possible deployment? I mean, in my opinion, the survival rate going up against three Gundam-Types simultaneously are rather slim."

"That's why I'm avoiding direct combat." Galileo cooly replied. "Why do you think I would make this decision if I didn't know that my odds of survival are rather low?"

"... I'll inform the hangar crew to install extra boosters on your Mobile Suit, just in case, sir." The officer stated.

"Noted." Galileo replied as he sat back down.

He continues to monitor the situation over the Dort Colonies, keeping an eye out on the verniers attached to its hulls.

"Wait..."

Galileo then leans towards the projection of Dort 10, spotting something _glowing_.

"No..." Galileo shuddered out. "... It couldn't be!"

On a gut feeling, Galileo runs out of his seat.

"SIR, WHERE'RE YOU GOING!?" An officer cried out.

"I'M HEADING OUT!" Galileo barked back. "TELL ALL FRIENDLY MS TO PULL BACK ON DORT 10! WE GOT ANOTHER GUNDAM COMING FROM THE COLONY!"

"U-UNDERSTOOD, SIR!" The officer cried out. "RELAYING MESSAGE TO HANGAR!"

Galileo then dashes down the halls of the ship and to the hangar.

Upon arriving at the hangar in his pilot suit, he spots Argenteus, sipping on a packet of strawberry milk.

"I thought I put you back on standby." Galileo stated.

"Thought I see you off." The silver-haired private replied. "I heard what happened. Things are about to go FUBAR up this rate, and... well, call it _instinct_."

The Balduin heir ignores the disinherited Issue.

"All I'm sayin', watch your back." Argenteus stated as he left the hangar.

Galileo grumbles as he got into the cockpit.

"No need to tell me twice..." He mumbled as he got on.

The cockpit closes right before the HUDs light up.

"I swear, I wish I was a Major so I can _court martial_ that asshole..." He grumbled as he put on his seatbelts. "I mean, I know that he's the only remaining Issue heir left, but seriously, admittingly brilliant as a soldier and MS operative he is, his conduct is just unacceptable..."

The Gundam Kimaris Vidar is then moved the launchpad.

"Until then..." Galileo sighed out. "... I got bigger fish to fry."

The signal blares.

"This Galileo Balduin, in Gundam Kimaris Vidar!" He declared. "Taking off!"

The Gundam launches into the chaotic warzone, propelled by its additional thrusters rigged onto its back.

"Come on, let me make in time!" Galileo cried out.

He then sees the Reginlaze Julieta from a distance.

"JULIETA!" He cried through the comms.

The hulls of Dort 10 began to glow _red hot_.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY-"

The hulls explode into molten steel, and from the gap emerged_ Gundam Belial_, soaring out of the darkness like a bat out of hell.

Wasting no time, the hellion shoots out both of its arms out towards the MS company, grabbing two Grazes in their cockpits right before setting the internals on_ fire_.

"ALL MS UNITS, PULL BACK!" Galileo ordered. "I REPEAT, PULL BACK-"

He then spots a familiar-looking white Mobile Suit speeding towards his Kimaris.

"... _Gundam Barbatos Takemikazuchi_?" He spoke out in confusion. "So even he sold himself out..."

His grips on the Kimaris's controls tighten until his knuckles turn white.

"... Nothing's changed, hasn't it?" He sighed out in disappointment. "It's back to me killing you without any care left in the world..."

He then spots the Barbatos flying towards him.

"But unfortunately for you..." He grimaced. "... I got bigger fish to fry."

Kimaris then charges towards _Belial_.

_"GALILEO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"_ Julieta's voice screeched out through the comms.

The drill-lance begins to spin as the Gundam dodges the wired claws from the Belial.

"I know all of your moves now, Gundam!" Galileo cried out as he maneuvered around Belial's arms and legs. "You won't pin me down this time-"

To Galileo's surprise, the Belial's head pops off of its neck base and shoots itself towards the Kimaris.

"WHAT!?" He stated in shock. "It's head can detach too!?"

The disembodied head of the Belial clamps down on the Kimaris's chest, its teeth tearing into the cockpit.

"Shit!" He cried out as he put his helmet on. "C'mon, break off, you bastard!"

Then the Mobile Suit trembles, as if it was hit by something.

"Shit!" He snapped as he tried to struggle his way out of Belial's grip. "I forgot about its hands and feet!"

Then the insides of the cockpit begin to feel slightly warmer.

"... Oh crap." He shuddered out.

Right in point-blank of the cockpit hatch, the Belial's blowtorch was starting to warm up, along with its claw and talon flamethrowers, ready to turn Kimaris into an improv _furnace_.

_"... Wait!"_ Galileo thought. _"What if I can do... that?"_

Before the heat can reach his cockpit, the Kimaris disconnects two of its boosters.

"Now..." He stated as the temperature began to rise inside of his cockpit. "... JULIETA!"

A whip-blade strikes both boosters nearing around Belial's arms, causing both to detonate, and releasing Kimaris from Belial's grip, the hellion's teeth holding on the now-dislodged hatch as its blowtorch melts through the Nanolaminate hulls with its jet of blue flame.

"That was a close one..." Galileo sighed out.

_"Galileo."_

The Bauduin scion freezes at Julieta's stern voice.

_"Remind me to kick the crap out you once we're back on Earth."_ She stated.

All he can do was sigh out in frustration as a response.

_"But in hindsight..." _ Galileo thought._ "I really should know that Belial was packing heat in its mouth, improbable as it may be..."_

_"GALILEO!"_

He then spots the cloaked Barbatos coming after them.

"Shit!" He cried out. "I'll cover fire! You focus on getting us out of here!"

The Kimaris then began firing at the Barbatos, its KEP Rounds barely scratching the cloak around the White Devil.

The Reginlaze Julieta manages to pull the Kimaris away from the heated blade's swing, aside from leaving another scratch on the Kimaris's upper torso.

_"WHAT THE HELL!?"_ Julieta barked out.

"I know!" Galileo barked back.

The cloaked Gundam unfurls its cloak into a set of white wings, immediately gaining more speed and closing the gap between it and the severely-damaged Kimaris ferried by the draconic-looking Reginlaze.

"... You've got to be kidding me."

The Gundam closes in with a seven-barreled shotgun pointed towards Galileo.

Knowing that this shot would kill him, Galileo grips onto his controllers, and moves the leg of his MS with its drill in its knee vent, fully intending to take the Gundam down with him.

"COME ON, YOU BASTARD-"

But before the drill can emerge from the knee, a shield-wielding Mobile Suit tackles both the Gundam and the Reginlaze out of the way of the blast.

The unknown Mobile Suit was then blasted point-blank by the Barbatos's seven-barreled shotgun, shattering its shield and its left arm.

"Just who was that!?" Galileo asked.

Julieta then analyzed the unknown Mobile Suit.

"... A Reginlaze Early Type." Julieta stated. "It's a friendly, so there's no possibly of turning on us."

_"Alright then, but who's behind the wheel?"_ Galileo asked.

The HUD then flashes to reveal a certain silver-haired private behind the wheel.

_"Yo." _Argenteus greeted. _"Thought you might do something rash so I snuck behind you after you launched."_

"WHAT THE HELL, PRIVATE ISSUE!?" Galileo barked out. "ARE YOU RISKING A COURT MARTIAL FOR INSUBORDINATION!?"

_"They say that all warfare is based on deception."_ Argenteus justified. _"Can't count as deception if someone already knows of my plan."_

"... Of all the excuses, you had quote _Sun Tzu_." Galileo grumbled.

_"Either way, he has a point."_ Julieta stated. _"That was extremely reckless, coming from you."_

"... Point made." He sighed out. "We should run."

_"I'll hold them off."_ Argenteus stated. _"Jules, get Prince Charming out of here."_

The ace doesn't say a word other than a small grumble, leaving the damaged Reginlaze behind with the two enemy Gundams.

The dark hellion halts the White Devil, and points towards the Reginlaze Early Type standing alone.

"They're just standing there..." He muttered. "... Better make some distance before the change their mind..."

The Reginlaze began to slowly make distance away from the two presumably_ bickering_ Gundams.

_"Normally, I would make a cheap shot to clean the two off, but two things are a big no-no."_ Argenteus thought. _"One, standard-issue Gjallarhorn arms don't do jack shit against those friggin Gundams, so I'd just be getting their attention. And two."_

He looked at his HUD, with the number reading "6".

"I only got two bursts left on my rifle, and kinda forgot to bring spares..." Argenteus grimaced. "... Then again, I did technically hijack this suit, so that my fault."

The two Gundams then break from each other and retreat back to their lines.

"... They're retreating?" He commented. "... Something tells me that there's more to it."

Then he then hears an alarm coming from his HUD.

"Crap, almost out of fuel." He muttered. "Better head back."

The Reginlaze Early Type slowly heads back to the _Sleipnir_.

**Back at _Sleipnir_...**

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't throw you out of the airlock, right, now." Galileo remarked in a barely-restrained fury.

"I saved your life?" Argenteus remarked. "It wasn't a deus ex machina wasn't gonna save ya, so I took it upon myself to be the deus ex machina that saves people's lives."

On the main bridge's HUD, Lord Rustal and Julieta were glowering at Argenteus from the projection.

_"Argenteus..."_ Rustal sighed out._ "... I'll see you at my office for your misconduct after the battle is over. Until then, I've relayed an all hands on deck order. We're not suspending any MS operatives in this kind of situation, not when the enemy is so close, understood?"_

"... Yes sir." Galileo stated reluctantly.

The projection shuts off, leaving the two hanging dry.

Galileo sits back down on the main bridge, going back to inspecting the battlefield.

"Private Argenteus Fenris Issue." Galileo ordered. "Prepare to deploy in 20 minutes."

"Yes sir." Argenteus saluted right before he left.

After the silver-haired maverick left, Galileo palms his own face.

"... Goddammit, I'm becoming like _Iok_." He groaned out.

At the ship's hangar, Argenteus, now once again in his pilot suit, waits by the railings.

"You're lucky that you took a defective model, otherwise the Captain might've kicked ya arse." The crewman commented.

"Eh, not my first time." Argenteus replied as he took a sip from his strawberry milk. "So, any spare fuel tanks for the defective Reginlaze?"

"It's a good thing that the parts from the Grazes and the Reginlaze are compatible with each other..." The crewman stated. "So yeah, we can do a patch-job at best, since one of our guys are out of commission for food poisoning..."

"Lovely." Argenteus dryly remarked. "But still..."

He then tosses the empty packet into a waste bin like a basketball.

_"... What caused the Captain to be so alarmed that he charged __balls deep__into the __Dort 10 airspace?"_ He thought.

His thoughts began to raise as the Reginlaze Early Type was being repaired.

_"Okay, first, recall that the enemy has currently occupied Dort 10, as stated by that fucking Gundam bursting out of its hulls like a bat out of hell..."_ He thought. _"Then came the fact that those bastards are welding rockets onto the colonies, but for what?"_

For Argenteus, two thoughts came to mind;

One: the enemy weren't after occupying Dort Colonies, or else they wouldn't go out of their way to destroy the colonies themselves.

So that left with two: the rockets.

_"Of course rockets would be used for propellants, but what's the purpose?"_ Argenteus thought._ "If anything, all they would be doing is to set that on a crash... course..."_

... The enemy's objective was now clear.

"A fucking _Colony Drop_..." He gasped out. "Just like the one that poked a massive hole in the middle of Australia during the _Calamity War_..."

He then bolts back to the bridge fast as he can.

"OI, WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!?" One of the crewmen cried out.

"GET THE MS READY! WE NEED TO STOP THEM, FAST!"

Back at the bridge, Galileo was also connecting the dots together.

"... Those bastards aren't serious." He muttered in _horrified_ realization.

"... Sir?" One of the officers addressed. "Is something the matter?"

Galileo was unresponsive to the concern.

For inside, a _hurricane_ of emotions raged on in his consciousness.

**_"Forget about unlawful occupation of the Dort Colonies, those insane fucks are about start up another Calamity War!"_**

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Sorry about the slight rush-job, I kinda wanna pump this out as soon as possible before the month ends.

Because obligations. Running 4 on-going fics at the same time

**IRL Notes: **College is going surprisingly great, my dad's back at the hospital again for another treatment, and everything his hunky-dory.

... I think. Still too soon to tell.

* * *

**OC Mobile Suit Specs**

* * *

** EB-08a1 Reginlaze (Early Type): **One of the first 10 Reginlaze testing models produced in the Gjallarhorn Mobile Suit R&D. This particular model was considered defective for the designers forgetting to install spare ammo storage and an updated fuel tank, causing this unit to be labeled a failure, and sold in the black market for a quick buck, eventually gaining a reputation as some sort of a disproportionately-priced knickknack. Fortunately, 7 out of 10 units were salvaged from the black market, but three were lost from Gjallarhorn, but those three each had a faulty HUD (a5), limb articulation (a7), and camera wiring (a9), so the whole MS smuggling incident was swept under the rug, proceeding with the productions of the Reginlaze proceeded without delay. There have been rumors that the Early Types were deliberately sabotaged mid-production so that the manufacturers could make a quick buck by selling overpriced defective prototypes, but the rumor still has been unproven to this day, to the point that the rumor lost all intrigue and just got branded as another case of Gjallarhorn internal scandals.


End file.
